zenaku el cazador de almas
by kennedy 007
Summary: el despertar de un cazador de almas traerá consecuencias , no solo naraku volvió de la muerte , sino también la perla de shikkon, ahora inuyasha , aome , mirokku y sango tendran que pelear contra el cazador para recuperar la perla , pero naraku también estará al asecho , ahora la guerra de tres bandos empezó y solo hay una forma de terminar la guerra entre los tres
1. zenaku el cazador de almas

**zenaku el cazador de almas **

tras la derrota de naraku , inuyasha , aome , sango y el monje miroku se retiraron a descansar a la aldea , mientras las noches se hacia sonar , aome se desvelo escribiendo en su diario escribiendo todo sobre loq ue sabia de inuyasha

nuyasha es un Hanyō (mitad demonio, mitad humano) valiente pero ingenuo, el resultado de una relación entre un poderoso general inu yōkai(perro demonio) y una hermosa mujer humana llamada Izayoi. Huérfano , desde temprana edad, Inuyasha es rechazado por los humanos por culpa de su lado yōkai y rechazado por los yōkai por culpa de que su sangre humana supuestamente mancha su superior sangre yōkai. Por eso, antes de que Inuyasha conociera, y por consiguiente se enamorara de, la poderosa Miko, Kikyō, él encontraba muy difícil confiar en alguien más, y aún más encontrar a alguien que lo aceptara como un Hanyō. , pero a medida que fue creciendo Inuyasha se vuelve más civilizado como el tiempo progresa, perdiendo algunas de sus características más infantiles y volviéndose mucho más maduro. Él siempre intenta tomar la ruta más directa posible en solución de cualquier problema, la cual usualmente involucra violencia , a diferencia de los demás el tiene un largo cabello plateado, junto con sus cejas de color negras que hacen contraste, se le ven ondas pronunciadas. Ojos amarillos o dorados. Tiene unos pequeños colmillos que a veces se les pueden ver sobresalir, estos se pueden notar más cuando se ve a Inuyasha en yokai. Tiene garras muy afiladas las cuales le ayudan mucho en batalla, estas también son más pronunciadas en el Inuyasha yokai. Es delgado, tiene un físico muy pronunciado y es muy fuerte. Se dice que su altura es de 1,74 y 1,80. Debido a su naturaleza no tiene orejas normales como las de un humano, sino que tiene dos "orejas de perro" sobre su cabeza, estas se van y pasan a ser "orejas normales" en las noches de luna nueva cuando Inuyasha es humano

-aome ¿ sigues escribiendo en ese diario - dijo el hombre mitad vestía con los ojos a medio cerrar

- tranquilo , ya casi termino - dijo ella con una sonrisa

- en realidad no me molesta que escribas , tomate tu tiempo - le dijo el hombre de pelo plateado con sus labios sobre la mejilla de aome

- descuida , me tomare mi tiempo -

cuando aome termino de escribir apago al vela y se acuesta junto a inuyasha , ellos durmieron tranquilamente , pero en la noche de la luna llena inuyasha comenzó a sentir un olor a sangre , el se despierta de un salto y accidentalmente arroja a aome al suelo

- oye , ¿ que paso ? - dijo la chica de pelo negro vistiéndose

- siento un olor a sangre tremendo - dijo el con colmillo de acero en las manos

- inuyasha , te parecerá raro , pero siento la presencia de la perla - dijo ella tomando su arco

los dos salieron de la casa , pero cuando llegaron , el monje y la cazadora estaba sobre kirara ellos vieron en un bosque que salia una figura en forma de lobo con ojos dorados , el tenia una espada y una armadura negra como la noche

- siento un poder maligno proveniente de ese lobo - dijo el monje con sus pergaminos en manos

- ¿ quien eres ? - dijo el joven con colmillo de acero

- mi nombre es zenaku , cazador de almas y ahora ustedes salgan de mi camino - dijo con sus garras de lobo

- oye ¿ que forma de hablar es esa ? - pregunto inuyasha con sus puños preparados

- inuyasha , siento al presencia de varios fragmentos de la perla en su interior de la armadura - dijo la chica con el arco

- si y me temo que estoy oliendo el olor a sangre de demonios y humanos - dijo inuyasha con una mirada fija

- tu - señalando a inuyasha - eres un hombre mitad bestia , apártate de mi camino -

- ja , no digas tonterías eh derrotado a varios como tu - el joven de pelo plateado lo ataca con sus garras , pero el cazador de lobos lo retiene con sus mano , los dos comenzaron a golpearlo con sus puños , pero al lobo demonio no le hacian daño

- ahora que recuerdo , zenaku creo que es un cazador de almas - dijo el monje buscando un pergamino

-inuyasha , a un lado - dijo la joven sacerdotisa

cuando el chico de pelo plateado se quita del medio , aome le dispara una flecha bendita y cuando impacta se rompe como si nada en la coraza de zenaku , el comienza a oler a inuyasha

- ja , eres basura , pero no te molestes , esas flechas benditas no servirán conmigo - dijo comenzando a caminar

- nadie me da la espalda - dijo desenfundando a colmillo de acero

el lobo se dio vuelta y saco su espada negra como su armadura , cuando el anciano miogha vio al lobo demonio con su espada en mano se asusto

- amo inuyasha corra, ese demonio tiene a colmillo maldito - dijo la pulga

- ¿ colmillo maldito ? - pregunto inuyasha - ¿ que es colmillo maldito ?

- vaya conoces a colmillo maldito - argumento el hombre mitad lobo

los dos desenfundaron sus espadas para pelear , ahora se enfrentarían colmillo de acero contra colmillo maldito , la batalla en la noche de luna llena comenzó

continuara...


	2. colmillo de acero vs colmillo maldito

**colmillo de acero vs colmillo maldito **

-escucha no tienes chance contra colmillo maldito , vete y te perdonare la vida - dijo el cazador de almas

- ja he escuchados a cientos de ustedes decir lo mismo pero todos fueron vencidos por mi espada - dijo el joven de orejas de perro

- inuyasha ten cuidado , ese no es un demonio común y corriente es un cazador de almas del inframundo - dijo el monje impresionado

- ¿ cazador de almas que es eso ? - pregunto incrédulo inuyasha

- amo inuyasha , ese demonio tiene a colmillo maldito , corra rápido no quiero que le pase nada - dijo la pulga

- tranquilo anciano mihoga , no me derrotara - dijo con tono de confianza

el joven de traje rojo ataca con colmillo de acero , pero el cazador de almas gira y golpea a inuyasha con el mango de su espada en la base del cuello , zenaku solo le dio la espalda y enfundo su espada en la espalda

- miserable , recibe el viento cortante - dijo creando la corriente

- ola creciente -

cuando la ola salio de colmillo maldito , este choco contra el viento cortante y creo una explosión , cuando el monje , la sacerdotisa y la cazadora vieron que ese poder detuvo el viento cortante de inuyasha

- maldito , ¡ Bakuryūha ! -

- giro de tornado -

cuando inuyasha lanza el ataque , el cazador mitad lobo creo un remolino que contrarresto la técnica de inuyasah , el giro de tornado era una técnica que regresaba el ataque de su oponente

- esa técnica es de contraataque ¿ verdad ? - pregunto riendo el joven de quimono rojo

- eres muy listo para ser un hombre mitad bestia - dijo con colmillo maldito sobre su hombro

- si igual que mi viento cortante - dijo el hombre de colmillo de acero

- no mi giro de tornado es mas una técnica de defensa que de ataque - dijo clavando a colmillo maldito en la tierra - pero tu viento cortante me intriga - dijo mirando fijo a inuyasha

- si El ataque básico de la espada y que es capaz de destruir a 100 demonios de una sola vez y eso hare contigo - dijo inuyasha

- igual a mi ola creciente , mientras mas demonios golpeo con ella , mas grande se hace , es por eso que se llama ola creciente - dijo acentuando con la cabeza

- pero tu giro de tornado es muy bueno , debo admitir que es la primera vez que veo algo así - dijo el joven de pelo planteado con una sonrisa

- si mi giro de tornado es mas que una técnica de defensa , es una técnica de contra ataque , si vieras a un tornado , mi espada hace que gire en sentido inverso lo que hace que el ataque rebote y vuelva de donde vino - dijo el cazador de almas

- ja El Bakuryuha es una poderosa técnica, pero solo se puede utilizar bajo condiciones especiales , pero contigo hice una excepción - dijo con tono de burla

- igual que me giro de tornado , pero descuida no es vergüenza perder ante el mejor - dijo tratando de enfundar a colmillo maldito

- pero me queda una técnica mas que mostrarte - dijo el joven de ojos ámbar

- adelante - dijo el cazador

colmillo de acero se convirtió en forma de diamante , mientras que colmillo maldito se cristalizo , inuyasha abanica la espada de arriba a bajo y zenaku de izquierda a derecha

- ¡ lanza de diamantes ! -

- cuchillas afiladas -

inuyasha lanzo su lanza de diamantes y zenaku sus cuchillas afilas , cuando estas chocaron se pulverizaron por el impacto , cuando notaron que zenaku tenia la punta de una lanza clavada en la superficie de su armadura , inuyasha por otra parte la cuchilla afilada de zenaku le hizo un corte pequeño en el brazo izquierdo

- eres muy fuerte para un hombre mitad bestia - dijo retirándose el trozo de su armadura rota

- tu también , pero con esa abertura en tu armadura te queda espacio vulnerable - dijo inuyasha

- son solo dos centímetros de mi armadura , ademas la sangre de esta sección es de hace mas de 100 años - dijo cargando su espada

- ¿ tu armadura esta hecha de sangre humana ? - pregunto impactado inuyasha

- y de sangre de demonios , ademas las almas le sirven de alimento a colmillo maldito , el me dice que almas y que sangre son las que me servirán - dijo con un tono cruel

- eres un monstruo , ¿ como puedes hacer eso ? - pregunto la chica del arco

- escuche señorita , no tengo porque dar explicaciones a los humanos , ellos cumplen un ciclo , igual que todos - dijo el lobo demonio

- amo inuyasha , salga antes de que use su técnica mas peligrosa de colmillo maldito - dijo la pulga asustada

-¡ garra de los siete dragones ! - grito el lobo mientras saltaba

el cazador de almas multiplico su espada por 7 para que su daño sea mas poderos , cuando desendio corto el cuerpo de inuyasha como si fuer manteca , el joven de ojos ámbar cayo con varios cortes en su cuerpo , el hombre mitad bestia cayo al suelo casi muerto , aome salio corriendo , cuando la cazadora lo ataca con su bumerán , este reboto en la armadura de zenaku , el monje le lanza varios pergaminos que no hicieron mas que quemarse en su armadura , el cazador uso sus garras de lobo y se movió tan rápido y con sus garras corto a sango y miroku que cayeron al suelo

- sango , monje miroku - grito la chica del arco

- les dije que se apartaran de mi camino ...humanos - dijo enfundando su espada en su espalda

- zenaku , detente o te atravesare con mis flechas - dijo amenazando con su arco

el cazador se dio vuelta y lo único que aome vio fue un destello de color negro , cuando parpadeo sintió un golpe muy fuerte en el estomago , la chica suelta su arco y cae de rodillas

- tu pareces ser la mas inteligente , quiero que le digas a tus amigos que si vuelen a cruzarse en mi camino , no tendré misericordia - dijo soltando a aome del pelo

aome cayo desmallada al suelo , mientras la tierra estaba teñida de rojo con la sangre de inuyasha , sango y miroku , aome vio como el lobo de un salto se paro en la copa de los arboles con la luna llena de fondo , sus ojos brillaban al son de la luna , ella cayo desmayada y zenaku se adentro en el bosque con colmillo maldito en las manos

continuara...


	3. colmillo sagrado vs colmillo maldito

**colmillo sagrado vs colmillo maldito **

la joven sacerdotisa despierta con todo el cuerpo vendado , cuando abre los ojos nota que su vendaje es muy rustico , ella mira al rededor y ve al monje y a la cazadora con el mismo estado

- ¿ inuyasha ? - dijo escuchando que alguien venia

- aome, no te levantes estas mal herida - dijo el joven de ojos ambar

- ¿ tu nos curaste ? - dijo mirando el vendaje - pero tu estas mal herido - dijo mirando las heridas de inuyasha

- no... no te preocupes por mi - dijo sentandose junto a la chica de pelo negro

- si me preocupo , a ver deja que te cure esas heridas - la joven le saco la chaqueta roja manchada de sangre a inuyasha

- no esperaste a que me quitara la chaqueta verdad - dijo con tono de broma

- deja de hacer insinuaciones , espera , ahora que lo pienso ¿ me desvestiste tu ? - pregunto con un tono picaro

- ahh , bueno yo... - dijo mirando a otro lado

- descuida , mientras no hallas hecho nada ...sin mi - le dijo con una sonrisa y un giño

el joven con pelo plateado sonreia al ver el animo de su amada sacerdotisa , cuando ella le envolvio bien el cuerpo , noto que las heridas le desgarraron la carne como ninguna otra

- escucha aome , ¿ como haremos para decirle a sango y a miroku que nos iremos ? - pregunto inuyasha

- no se , pero ellos vendran con nosotros - dijo con tono serio

el joven de orejas de perro sintio las delicadas manos de aome , el se da vuelta y se hace una imagen con el cuerpo de la joven que tenia las vendas , ella se sonroja y comenzaron a besarce , cuando el moje deperto , inuyasha lo golpea con un leño para que no molestara en ese momento mas lindo para el , cuandod espertaron , estaban todos reunidos en el fuego comiendo para recuperar sus fuerzas

- inuyasha , no te olvidesd e comer bien para recuperar tus fuerzas - dijo el monje con los ojos cerrados

- si mama como digas - dijo con tono de burla - ahora anciano mihoga dime ¿ que es colmillo maldito ? - pregunto el joven mitad bestia cargando su cabeza en su mano

- vera amo inuyasha , cuadno su padre creo a colmillo sagrado con el fin de ayudar a las personas , algo paso , la parte maligna de la espada comenzo a inestabilizarse , cuando colmillo sagrado salio tambien se creo una parte opuesta , colmillo maldito - explico el anciano

- a ver , si colmillo sagrado es la contra parte de colmillo maldito eso significa que...- dijo el hombre de quimono rojo

- asi es amo , el colmillo maldito solo puede ser sujetada por un demonios de sangre fria - dijo la pulga

- ¿ como colmillo nebular ? - pregunto el monje

- me temo que no , la espada se adapta al que la posea , desgraciadamente fue a parar a manos de zenaku que parece tener el control casi total de la espada - explico el anciano

- ¿ a que se refiere con casi total ¿- pregunto la sacerdotisa

- si , me temo que ese demonio no a descubierto el poder maximo de colmillo maldito -

-¿ no es la tecnica llamada " garra de los siete dragones " ? - pregunto el dueño de colmillo de acero

- me temo que no , esa tecnica es una tecnica de nivel 2 , la tecnica de nievl tres es " agujero del infierno " - dijo la pulga cruzada de brazos

- ¿ para que sirve ? - dijo inuyasha

- no tengo idea , nadie nunca uso esa espada , su padre considero que era muy peligrosa para que usted o su hermano la usara a si que la desterro al infierno , pero todo demonio que la tocara seria deborado por la espada - dijo la pulga

- pero no fue asi , fue a para a manos de ese desgraciado - dijo inuyasha con el puño cerrado

- esperen ¿ como sabemos que zenaku es un demonio , ninguna de mis flechas sirvio solo se rompieron en su armadura -

- aome tiene razon - dijo sango sorprendida - ¿ como sabemos que el es un demonio ?-

- solo hay una forma de saberlo , tenemos que ir a la biblioteca de los monjes en las montañas del sur -dijo el monje

- bueno me gustaria acompañarlos pero no me llevo bien con los pergaminos- dijo la pulga

- eso te pasa por no estudiar analfabeto - dijo inuyasha rascando su cabeza

mientras todos estaban planenado descubrir que pasaba con zenaku , el caminaba por los bosques con una flauta que en realidad era su espada , la musica lleno el valle , cuando un hombre de vestimenta blanca se le aparecio en el camino , el hombre estaba acompañado de un demonio verde con un baston

- sesshomaru - dijo el lobo demonio

- por lo visto tu me conoces , poca cosa - dijo el hombre ignorando al demonio - _colmillo sagrado esta latiendo -_penso el demonio

- hasta nunca - dijo el lobo con la flauta haciendo sonar

- oye , dame a colmillo maldito , ahora - ordeno el demonio

- no , ahora me pertenece - dijo ignorando a sesshomaru

- estupido -

el demonio lo ataca con su espada pero zenaku la detiene con la mano derecha , los dos se miraron a los ojos con gran odio

-_ detuvo a mi espada tokijin con su mano derecha ¿ quien es este ser ? -_pregunto el demonio

el lobo lo golpea con un rodillazo en el estomago , dejando al demonio algo inclunado , el lobo enfundo de nuevo su espada pero sesshomaru recien empesaba a pelear

- por lo visto tratas de matarme con esa espada demonio - dijo el lobo desenfundando a colmillo maldito

- ¿ de donde sacaste esa espada ? , responde - dijo el hombre de piel blanca

- no tengo por que darte explicaciones ... humano - dijo el lobo

- ¿ humano ? ¿ por que me llamas asi ? - pregunto el joven de la luna en la cara

- porque despides un olor que solo los humanos tienen , ¿ acaso los visitas muy seguidos - dijo con un tono de burla

- eso es un insulto , ahora moriras - dijo desenfundando a tokijin

las dos espadas se cruzaron , pero sesshomaru atrapo la muñeca del cazador , el la doblo para su lado y comenzo a utilizar sus garras de veneno para derretir la mano de su oponente

- eres un estupido - dijo zenaku dando un puño a sesshomaru - tu veneno no sirve conmigo -

- entonces tedre que probar otra cosa -dijo desenfundando a colmillo sagrado

- ¿ me cortaras con una espada sin filo - dijo preparando su espada - o ¿ acaso tienes otra idea ? -

- _colmillo sagrado esta latiendo , quizas la espada de zenaku sea la causante de esto - _penso el demonio

- bueno ¿ no vas a pelear ? - pegunto el cazador

cuando sesshomaru aremetio con colmillo sagrado , este lo evade y con su pie lo golpea en la cara , sesshomaru arrastra sus pies por la tierra , pero la luna llena seguia brillando , cuadno el demonio le hace un corte al cazador , algunas almas salen de la espada

- sabias que planeabas algo , eres muy listo - dijo con su espada algo debilitada

- si , colmillo sagrado revive a las almas de tu insignificante espada y eso te debilita , lo mismo en tu armadura - dijo con tono serio

- es verdad , colmillo de acero destruye a 1000 demonios de un golpe , colmillo sagrado revive a 1000 almas en un golpe , pero mi colmillo maldito roba 1000 almas de un golpe - dijo con tono serio

- esa espada me seria muy util - dijo el demonio con voz suave

- ven por ella - desafio el lobo

cuando sesshomaru ataca con sus dos espadas zenaku salta y creo una ola creciente , sesshomaru salto esquivando la ola creciente de zenaku , pero no advirtio la accion del cazador que lo tenia justo donde queria

- ¡ garras de los siete dragones! -

- ¿ que es eso ? - dijo

cuando el cazador le hace varios cortes al demonio , sesshomaru cae de espaldas con heridas en su cuerpo , apenas salio vivo de ese poder destructivo

- lastima que colmillo maldito dice que no le sirves , ni a mi , tu sangre es empalagosa - dijo dando la espalda a sesshomaru

cuando dejo llevar su cabeza al suelo , sintio de nuevo la presencia de zenaku , el le apunto con colmillo maldito y tomo a colmillo sagrado

- ¿ colmillo sagrado ? - dijo el demonio

- ahora sus poderes me pertenecen - dijo absorviendo el poder de la espada de sesshomaru

el demonio lanzo la espada al lado del demonio derrotado y se perdio en la inmensidad de la noche , mientras sesshomaru yacia tirado en un charco de sangre , los poderes de colmillo sagrado habian sido robados , pero tardaria en auto- recuperarse

continuara...


	4. el cazador de almas

** el cazador de almas  
**

sesshomaru se levanto muy despacio despues de esa derrota contra zenaku , el apoyo su tokijin sobre el piso para usarla como baston y fue hasta la aldea para buscar a lin , mientras caminaba noto que sus heridas eran muy profundas

- no importa , ya sanaran - dijo con cara de neutro

cuando llego a la aldea , la anciana kaede estaba afuera con unos baldes de agua , cuando entro a su casa , sesshomaru estaba en ella junto al fuego

- sesshomaru ¿ que haces en mi casa ? - pregunto la anciana

- vine por lin , pero no la encunetro - dijo jugando con sus garras

- ella esta en el rio , dijo algo de atrapar varios peces y ...- la anciana vio que el demonio tenia heridas muy profundas

- entonces , no tengo anda que hacer en este lugar - dijo sesshomaru caminando hacia la puerta

- ¿ quien te hizo esas heridas ? - pregunto la anciana

- es asunto mio - dijo el demonio

- hay algo que debo decirte veras...- trato de decir la anciana

- no me importa , ire por lin y la traere en unos dias - dijo ignorando a la anciana

el demonio de heridas en el pecho salio en busca de la niña al rio , pero noto que sus heridas eran mas profundas , cuando noto que su sangre caia , el solo se puso derecho e ignoro el dolor , cuando sintio el olor de lin acelero el paso , cuando llego entre los arboles vio un arco y varias flechas , sesshomaru se acero y escucho la voz de lin , cuando mira ve a una joven de cuerpo prominente en el agua pero lo que ams impactaba era la increible belleza , sesshomaru sintio algo raro en el pecho ,cuando la joven miro al demonio lo reconocio

- amo sesshomaru , es usted - dijo la joven

-¿ lin ? ¿ eres tu ? - pregunto el demonio

- si soy yo y ...- la joven tenia de frente al demonio y ella estaba a puntod e salir del agua pero se hundio mas en el agua hasta el cuello

- lin , secate vistete y salgamos de este lugar -

el demonio le arrojo el quimo a lin y ella se cubrio sus partes intimas , pero sesshomaru cae al suelo sin poder soportar el dolor , la joven solo se cubrio con su ropa y salio a ver al demonio

- amo sesshomaru esta herido - dijo la chica tratando de animar a sesshomaru - traere algo para...- cuando sesshomaru noto la belleza de la joven el no quizo dejarla ir y la sujeto de la muñeca , pero sus rasgos volvieron a ser los de antes y la solto

la chica salio corriendo y tomo varios artefactos de sus cosas y de un modo improvisado curo a sesshomaru , el sintio como su corazon latia aceleradamente , como si se tratara de algo inexplicable , cuando termino de curarlo el se tambaleaba dejando algunas gotas de sangre en los arboles , a los pocos minutos inuyasha , aome , sango y miroku pasaron por el mismo lugar

- la sangre de sesshomaru - dijo oliendo el lugar

- el señor sesshomaru debe estar herido en algun lugar , posiblemente por una batalla - dijo el monje

- la herida es muy profunda - dijo el dueño de colmillo de acero

- ¿ por que lo dices ? - le pregunto la joven cazadora

- porque la cantidad de sangre que perdio es inmensa , solo hay algo que pudo lastimar a sesshomaru de tal gravedad - dijo inuyasha

- no hay duda , el se enfrento con zenaku y por lo visto le fue muy mal - dijo el monje cruzando los brazos

-_ ni sesshomaru pudo contra zenaku , este tipo debe tener unos poderes extraordinarios , pero si lo que dijo el anciano mihoga es cierto , zenaku no usa el poder completo de colmillo maldito solo para jugar con nosotros - _penso el jove de ojos ambar

- inuyasha , ¿ en que pensabas ? - le pregunto la sacerdotisa

- no , en nada - dijo el chico de orejas de perro

cuando llegaron a un monasterio , el monje hizo una reverencia y entraron guiados por un monje , ellos fueron llevados a una camara de pergaminos y comenzaron a investigar

- ¿ tuvieron suerte ? - pregunto el monje

- no , pero encontre algo interesante de los cazadores de alma - dijo inuyasha dejando el pergamino en la mesa - parece que son seres que estan entre el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos , ellos se encargan de las almas de los humanos y demonios , pero ningun cazador puede permanecer mas de unos segundo en el mundo de los vivos - conto el joven de ojos ambar

- pero zenaku tuvo tiempo de hacernos pedazos y de pelear contra sesshomaru - dijo la cazadora

- ¡ encontre algo ! - grito aome con los rollos en las manos - es una leyenda de " el cazador de almas " , al parecer es un ser encargado del cuidado de las deidades que solo sigue las ordenes de la o las deidades para las que trabaja , el encargo debe llevarse a cargo por el cazador que se levanta de su tumba para cumplir su trabajo matando a todo aquel que se lo impida - conto aome

-_ su trabajo es devolver a naraku al infierno sin importarle nada , pero ¿ por que lo odia tanto ? _- penso inuyasha

- si , los guardianes pieden adoptar las foras del buho , del tigre , del zorro y el lobo , este ultimo es el mas poderos y raras veces se acerca a la tierra , los antiguos saciaban sus caprichos con ofrendas para que protega a sus hogares y familias - conto la arquera

- esto formula una pregunta ¿ zenaku es bueno o malo ? - pregunto inuyasha

- a decir verdad es una buena pregunta , mis flechas no le hjicieron nada - dijo aome

- pero mis pergaminos indican que si es un demonio - dijo el monje

- no es un medio demonio ya que no tiene rasgos humanos - dijo sango

- ¿ que demonios es zenaku ? - dijo inuyasha

- no lo se pero sea lo que sea no sera bueno si naraku vuelve de la muerte - dijo miroku

- esperen un momento ¿ como sabemos que dijo la verdad ? - dijo sango

todos miraron increduilos a sango quien habia hecho una pregunta certera , zenaku les estaba mintiendo o no

- sango tiene razon , ¿ como sabemos que es verdad ? - dijo aome

- ¿ crees que nos mintio ?- pregunto el monje

- solo se que debemos terminar con el antes de qeu algo salga terriblemente mal- dijo inuyasha dejando los rollos sobre la mesa

cuando salieron , inuyasha caminaba con los brazos cruzados pero no paraba de pensar en la pregunta ¿ zenaku era bueno o malo ?

continuara...


	5. la noche que se revelo la verdad

** la noche que se revelo la verdad  
**

los cuatro caminaban por el bosque en busca de zenaku , pero ninguno de ellos habla , salvo la pulga que estaba susurrando las respuestas en la oreja de su amo

- amo inuyasha , creo que deberia volver - dijo la pulga

- pero si zenaku no conoce todo el poder de la espada , eso me puso a pensar , ¿ por que no lo usa por completo para matarnos ? - pregunto el joven de ojos ambar

- es que en realidad colmilli maldito solo puede ser usada en su maximo potencial en condiciones adecuadas - dijo el anciano con los brazos cruzados

- ¿ condiciones adecuadas ? ¿ a que te refieres con eso ? - pregunto con los brazos cruzados

- es evidente que zenaku controla el poder maximo de la espad , puesto que su espada es del mismo tono que su armadura , pero el sabe que es capaz de destruir a mucho seres inocentes de un solo golpe - dijo la pulga

- ¿ me pregunto de que estaran hablando inuyasha con el anciano mihoga ? - se pregunto sango

- seguramente de zenaku y su relacion con colmillo maldito - acerto el monje

-monje miroku , ¿ cree que zenaku sea un demonio ?- pregunto la joven sacerdotisa

- es posible , como inuyasha dijo la sangre de millones de demonios y humanos esta replegada en su armadura y la espada se alimenta de las almas de sus oponentes - dijo con los ojos cerrados

- amo inuyasha , creame que no le gustara ver todo el poder de colmillo maldito , ademas no quiero imaginarlo - dijo el anciano temblando

- ja , que pulga tan cobarde , ese maldito me las pagara por lo que nos hizo - dijo el joven engreido

- amito se lo ruego no lo desafie , no me gustaria verlo morir a manos de la espada que odiaba su padre - dijo suplicando

- descuida anciano mihoga , acabare con el y con naraku - dijo separando los brazos

cuando se sentaron para poder almorzar , inuyasha estaba pegado al rio tratando de beber un poco de agua , cuando logro acercarse , vio un reflejo negro que salto por ensimas de sus cabezas

- zenaku , miserable - dijo inuyasha

- por lo visto no te resignas a perder , vete y consevaras la vida - dijo dando la espalda a inuyasha

- espera , vinimos a hablar , no a pelear - dijo el monje

- te escucho monje- dijo con colmillo maldito cargado en su hombro

- ya sabemos lo que eres , eres un cazador , pero ¿ por que viniste ? - pregunto miroku

- como dije , vengo a deportar a naraku al infierno , pero ustedes siguen interponiendose en mi camino - dijo girando hacia ellos

- zenaku espere ¿ como es posible que sienta la perla se shikkon si yo misma desee que la perla no existiera ? - pregunto aome

- piensa bien lo que deseaste , tu dijiste que deseaste que la perla de shikkon no existiera ¿ verdad ?-

- si , eso fue lo que dije -

- es por que eres inprodente , al desear que no existiera la perla de shikkon la perla desaparecio pero no su alma , ella siguio su curso hasta que yo la capture , colmillo maldito tomo un poder inmenso - dijo sacando el alma de shikkon de su espada

- entonces ¿ puedes forjar otra perla de shikkon ? - pregunto inuyasha

- como poder puedo , ahora la pregunta es ¿ quiero ?- dijo zenaku

- entonces ¿ como consiguio a colmillo maldito ? - pregunto el monje

- es una graciosa historia , yo una vez fui un cazador de mas baja categoria , pero una noche en el infierno encontre a un enjambre de demonios que peleaban por esta espada , yo los asesine a todos y me hice con colmillo maldito , luego me regalo esta armadura y pude forjar la misma con la sangre de los humanos y demonios que tanto asesine - dijo con voz fria

- le doy las gracias cazador , gracias por la informacion - dijo el monje agachando la cabeza

- por lo visto viviran otro dia mas - dijo enfundando a colmillo maldito - poca cosa , pero los cazadores fuimos entrenados para matar sin sentir misericordia , remordimiento o piedad - dijo desapareciendo en los bosques

inuyasha salio corriendo a perseguir al lobo pero cuando llego el estaba acostado sobre la rama de un arbol con su espada como flauta , zenaku vio que inuysha trato de pasar por los bosques de zenaku ,pero lo detuvo un campo de fuerza

- oye , abre este campo de fuerza - dijo amenazando a zenaku

- largo de mis bosques , no pasara ninguno - dijo ignorando a inuyasha

- pasare de una forma u otra - dijo con colmillo de acero enrrojecido

- no , antes de pasar tendras que pelear contra mi - dijo zenaku desenfundando a colmillo maldito

- entonces te partire a la mitad - dijo con colmillo de acero apuntando a zenaku - viento cortante -

- ola creciente -

los dos poderes explotaron entre ellos , cuando la tierra se asento , inuyasha estaba forcegenado con zenaku , las espadas eran tan iguales que las estaticas destrozaban el suelo

- date por vencido inuyasha , jamas me ganaras - dijo zenaku

- no , se lo que escondes y no te lo permitire - dijo enojado el joven de ojos ambar

- estupido , trato de evitar que naraku vuelva del infierno - dijo con voz enojada

el lobo giro y patea a inuyasha por la espalda , cuando aome le lanza sus flechas estas se rompen en su armadura que resistia mas que el acero mismo

- mujer , tus tontas flechas no sirven conmigo - dijo peleando con inuysha

cuando kirara se transformo en un animal mas grande , ella salto sobre zenaku , pero antes de eso un lobo negro de ojos rojos salto tomando al gato de dos colas por el cuello

- arganay , que bueno que llegaste , te debo muchos peces amigo mio - dijo acariciando la cabeza del lobo negro

- ese maldito tiene un lobo - dijo inuyasha

zenaku se monta en su lobo para tratar de escapar a los bosques , pero inuyasha se sube al gato de dos colas y comienza una pelea en los aires , inuysha trataba de acercarse pero el lobo era mas rapido

- lanza de diamantes -

el lobo las esquivaba , pero zenaku se puso de pie sobre su lobo y comenzo a abanicar su espada , cuando lanzo varias olas crecientes , kirara las esquivaba sin problemas , inuysha se puso de pie sobre kirara y se lanzo sobre zenaku , los dos caian del cielo dandose puñetazos a la cara , cuando aterrizaron , zenaku cayo de cuclillas , inuyasha cayo con la mano derecha sobre la rama de un arbol , el se impulso con colmillo de acero hacia abajo , pero zenaku giro para atras esquivando la estocada

- pareces mas debil zenaku - dijo inuyasha

- es que apenas estamos comenzando - dijo el lobo

- ¿ por que no peleas sin tu armadura ? ¿ eres muy blando ?- se burlo inuyasha

- no , es para emparejar las cosas , se que la tunica de pelo de ratas de fuego es mas resistente de lo que parece - dijo el lobo

- de acuerdo emparejemos las cosas - dijo el joven de ojos ambar quitandose la chaqueta

el lobo respiro hondo y cuando hizo explotar su armadura , el poseia una tunica de tela negra comun y corriente parecida a la del monje miroku

- como lo sospeche , tu armarura es solo sangre cristalizada - dijo el joven de pelo plata

- bueno , ya que has decidio morir hoy , te dare el honor de ser atravezado por colmillo maldito - dijo preparando su espada

continuara...


	6. el regreso de naraku

** el regreso de naraku  
**

inuyasha contra zenaku , colmillo de acero contra colmillo maldito , solo restaba a que uno de los dos atacara primero

- inuyasha , te daré la oportunidad de que te retires antes de que mueras a manos de colmillo maldito - dijo el lobo

- ja , ¿ crees que soy tan débil como para huir ? - pregunto en tono de burla e joven con orejas de perro

- ya que decidiste morir , me asegurare de que en el infierno haya lugar para ti -

el lobo ataco con su espada con un golpe descendente , pero el joven ojos de ámbar lo bloquea y quiere ahcer un corte en diagonal , pero zenaku lo esquiva

- ola creciente -

el joven de traje rojo salta , pero zenaku le aparece por detrás y lo golpea con el mango de su espada en la cara , el monje salta detrás del lobo y le lanza varios pergaminos que zenaku corta con su espada , aome le tiro varias flechas pero el las bloquea con su espada ya que no tenia armadura

- pierden su tiempo humanos , solo lograran alargar su vida - dijo el lobo

-¡ zenaku ! , recibe las lanza de diamantes - grito el joven ojos ambar

el lobo salto a los arboles mientras esquivaba las lanzas de inuyasha , el se frustraba con cada intento fallido , pero no perdía las esperanzas

-_ maldición , sin su armadura es mucho mas rápido que antes - _pensó el dueño de colmillo de acero

el lobo saltaba de árbol en árbol , pero cuando sango usa su bumerán para atacar a zenaku este lo esquiva y con un puñetazo lo devuelve a sango , ella se hecha pecho a tierra , mientras en artefacto quedo clavado en el suelo , cuando sango cayo , una medalla con el emblema de los cazadores salto de su cuello , zenaku la tomo del suelo y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos por unos segundos

- eso es mio - dijo sango

el lobo le lanza el collar a sango quien lo guarda , ella saca su espada para pelear contra zenaku quien ahora la cara de sango le resultaba familiar , ella lo atacaba con cortes al cuerpo , pero zenaku los esquivaba con facilidad , cuando el la toma del brazo una hoja sale del antebrazo de sango apuntando al cuello de zenaku , pero antes de impactar , una cuchilla negra sale del antebrazo de zenaku que bloquea el ataque de sango

- ese truco es muy viejo , por lo visto los humanos no saben hacer otra cosa - dijo el lobo soltando a sango

- aome , ahora - grito sango

cuando la sacerdotisa le lanza dos flechas al mismo tiempo , zenaku las atrapo a las dos con una mano , antes de destruir a aome con su ola creciente , el ve el viento cortante y lo esquiva saltando a los arboles

- aome ¿ estas bien ?- pregunto inuyasha

- si , pero no puedo creerlo , ninguna de mis flechas llega a darle - dijo la joven que se frustro

- es por que sin su armadura es mas ligero que el aire , su velocidad aumento dramáticamente , igual que yo , pero no soy nada comparado con ese monstruo - dijo inuyasha

- por lo visto los humanos se cansaron de jugar - dijo zenaku con su espada al hombre

- deja de burlarte maldito - dijo inuyasha a regañadientes

- escucha inuyasha , tengo una idea , si lo distraemos con nuestros ataques tu podrás atravesar a zenaku por la espada con tu lanza de diamantes - dijo el monje

- no soy ningún cobarde para atacar de espaldas - dijo el joven de ojos ámbar

- es la única oportunidad que tenemos - dijo miroku preparando su bastón - sango , señorita aome prepárense , inuyasha a mi señal - dicto el monje

los tres atacaron al mismo tiempo , pero el bastón de miroku detuvo a colmillo maldito , similar a lo que paso con colmillo de acero , las flechas de aome no llegaban a darle ya que el las cortaba con su espada , sango le lanzaba bombas de humo , cuando miroku le dio la orden a inuyasha ,el lanzo sus lanza de diamantes , pero zenaku descubre el engaño y los esquiva saltando detrás de inuyasha y tomándolo en una llave al cuello

- pensé que eras mas listo inuyasha , pero atacar a la espalda es tan bajo hasta para ti - dijo el lobo

- ¡ zenaku ! , suéltalo ahora - ordeno sesshomaru

- mas basura , por lo visto quieres morir junto a tu hermano - dijo lanzando a inuyasha al suelo

- no me importa lo que hagas , pero si alguien va a matar a inuyasha ese seré yo - dijo el demonio

- de acuerdo , entonces peleare con los dos - dijo zenaku reconstruyendo su armadura

el demonio salto con la tokijin en la mano , zenaku la esquiva y lo ataca con una ola creciente , el demonio la esquiva y crea su látigo para atrapar la pierna de zenaku

- ahora que , mi látigo es indestructible - dijo sesshomaru atrapando el cuerpo de zenaku

- ajjaja , látigo sangriento - dijo el lobo dejando caer la sangre de su armadura

el lobo azoto la cara del demonio dejando un corte muy profundo , el demonio no podía creer lo que sentía , la joven que acompañaba al demonio le lanzo una flecha que se rompió en su armadura

- rin no te metas , ademas esas tontas flechas no le harán daño - dijo sesshomaru con la calma baja

- por fin alguien lo entiende - dijo liberándose del ataque de sesshomaru

-´inuyasha , me das lastima , quiero que saques a colmillo de acero y lo combines con mi colmillo sagrado , así podremos derrotarlo - dijo el demonio sacando su espada

- no gracias , lo asesinare con mis manos - dijo poniéndose de pie

- no seas estúpido , habrías peleado con valor y muerto rápidamente , el solo esta jugando con nosotros - dijo el demonio

-entonces parece que no tengo opción , de acuerdo pero después seguirás tu - dijo inuyasha

los dos hermanos atacaron al mismo tiempo , cuando ellos estaban por acercar las espadas al cuerpo de zenaku , el levanta la cabeza y los ataca con " la garra de los siete dragones " derribando a los hermanos

- son unos estúpidos ¿ de verdad creían que me dejaría ganar con esa técnica tan simple ? - dijo el lobo

- miserable - dijo el joven tratando de recuperar a colmillo de acero

- el lobo tomo al colmillo de acero , pero cuando inuyasha lo vio trato de levantarse , pero zenaku lo patea en la cara , inuyasha ve como los poderes de colmillo de acero son succionados por colmillo maldito

- ¿ que le hiciste a mi colmillo de acero ? - dijo inuyasha

- solo recupere los poderes , ahora muere inuyasha - dijo el lobo con el filo de la espada hacia arriba

el joven con túnica roja cerro los ojos , pero antes de la estocada final de zenaku , se oscureció el cielo , zenaku detuvo es ataque y vio sintió como naraku salia del infierno

- esto no termina aquí inuyasha - dijo enfundando a colmillo maldito - tal vez pudiste prolongar tu vida , pero no dejare de darte caza - dijo trepando al árbol mas alto - deberías agradecer a naraku por salvar tu vida -

el lobo salio corriendo en dirección al pilar de energía maligna , pero en las copas de los arboles dejo un rastro de sangre que parecía de la armadura de zenaku , el joven se levanto y pudo oler la presencia de naraku

continuara...


	7. la decision de zenaku

** la decisión de zenaku  
**

el cazador corría por los arboles para encontrar a naraku , cuando el centra sus ojos en un templo abandonado , el da un salto y cae a tierra , cuando desenfunda a colmillo maldito ve a naraku sentado como si nada , su túnica violeta y chaleco negro hacían mala imitación del cazador

- naraku , ¿ te llevo de vuelta al infierno ? - pregunto el cazador en tono de broma

- los cazadores son tan molestos , en especial ahora que salí por buena conducta - se burlo el demonio

- por lo visto no viniste solo - dijo el lobo sintiendo la presencia de mas individuos- ¿cuantos mas trajiste del infierno ?-

- solo a mis viejos sirvientes que me juraron lealtad - dijo el sarcasmo de naraku

- lealtad , eso no me suena , hasta donde tengo entendido todos te traicionaron por que te odiaban - dijo el lobo cargando su espada en los hombros - incluso la sacerdotisa kikyo - dijo el lobo

el demonio apretó los labios y cambio su posiciones para cargar el brazo en su rodilla flexionada, el medio demonio miro la armadura de zenaku mientras veía el alma de shikkon

- ¿ por que traes la perla en tu armadura ? - pregunto el demonio

- ¿ es para ti tan importante la perla de shikkon ? - pregunto el lobo

- a decir verdad , puede conceder el deseo que tu quieras , la intente utilizar para ...-

- conozco tu historia , pero aun no entiendo la avaricia de los mortales por el poder , los humanos me dan lastima y me dan asco - dijo el lobo

en ese momento , salieron tres sombra de entre los arboles , al parecer naraku trajo del infierno a hakudoshi , kanna y kagura , ellos rodearon al cazador de almas , este bajo la cabeza y enfundo su espada

- mira que lindo cuadro familiar , lastima que los mande a todos al infierno de un solo golpe - dijo el lobo

- ellos son mis clásicos sirvientes y los mas leales - dijo naraku en forma de demonio

- no son leales , te traicionaron una vez y lo harán de nuevo - dijo el lobo con sus garras de fuera

- no , por que ahora tengo algo que ellos no tienen , yo tengo sus voluntades - dijo naraku con las mentes de sus sirvientes en las manos - bueno basta de charlas , maten al lobo sarnoso - dijo naraku apretando el puño

- danza de las cuchillas -

el lobo no se movia mientras los ataques lo alcanzaban , naraku saco barios brazos de demonio con púas para pelear contra zenaku , pero cuando se asento la tierra el cazador estaba de pie frente a naraku

- una bruja con abanicos , una niña con un espejo y un chiquillo con un caballo demonio y una alabarda - dijo zenaku con los brazos cruzados - que patético equipo de perdedores -

- jajajaja , solo están jugando contigo zenaku , ahora tendrán que pelear de verdad - dijo naraku aumentando el poder de sus hijos

los demonios atacaron al cazador , pero kanna no lo hizo , ella solo le apuntaba con el espejo , mientras kagura le lanzaba sus ataques con el viento , el cazador no recibía heridas en su armadura negra , el chico de la alabarda comenzó a pelear contra zenaku que solo usaba sus manos

- son muy molestos - el cazador de almas barre con el cuerpo del muchacho que es arrastrado por el suelo - ola creciente - con la mirada puesta en kagura la ataca desgarrando su vestimenta

- eres muy fuerte , no cabe duda que pudiste derrotar a sesshomaru y a inuyasha sin problemas - dijo confiado

- si , la diferencia es que ellos morirán con los años y tu morirás ahora -

el lobo ataca a naraku , pero es se cubre con un campo de fuerza clase 4 , el campo de fuerza mas poderoso , zenaku lo corto con su espada como su nada , naraku estaba impresionado por la espada del cazador , el demonio lo ataco con su veneno cosa que no le afecto para nada

- estúpido , tu veneno no sirve conmigo - dijo el lobo

- entonces tendré que improvisar -

la chica del espejo tomo un reflejo de la espada para copiar a zenaku , pero el no se quedaba quieto para captar su imagen , cuando kanna lo consigue , el lobo mira como la niña tenia el espejo en las manos , zenaku le lanza una ola creciente , pero naraku la cubre con un campo de fuerza

- te dije que eso no te protegerá -

antes de que el lobo lo atacara , las serpientes de naraku que salían de su espalda lo atacaban con llamaradas , pero el uso la espada para cortas la llamas , mientras naraku se elevaba con kanna , hakudoshi estaba montado en su caballo y kagura en su pluma , el cazador creo una ola creciente que arraso con las cabezas de serpiente

- adiós cazador , recuerdame como el único que se escapo de tu visión de lobo - dijo naraku

- ¿ de verdad crees que te esconderás de mi ? - dijo el lobo cargando a colmillo maldito en su hombro

- no , pero solo quiero forjar una nueva perla , no podrás proteger para siempre el alma de shikkon , tarde o temprano te descuidaras y ahí es donde apareceré - dijo naraku

el demonio se escapo de la vista de zenaku llevando su imagen en el espejo de kanna , zenaku , tomo la sangre de las serpientes para poder ver si eran adecuadas para su armadura , pero cuando se le acerco , colmillo maldito comenzó a latir mucho , el vio como la sangre se volvía veneno

- que ruco mas viejo y aburrido - dijo el lobo

el cazador sintió el olor de inuyasha , ellos se acercaban para atacar a naraku , pero cuando zenaku salto al árbol mas cercano , una flecha trato de golpearlo pero se rompió en la armadura de sangre

- por lo visto los humanos no entienden - dijo el lobo

- escucha maldito , ¿ que paso con naraku ? - dijo inuyasha

- ese maldito volvió del infierno acompañado por sus sirvientes , a decir verdad usar marionetas para escapara del infierno es algo muy bajo hasta para el - dijo zenaku metiendo su mano en la armadura

- ahora entiendo , sus marionetas , las dejo afuera de la pelea , si el moría podía volver al mundo de los vivos a través de la magia negra de sus marionetas - dijo el monje

- escuchen , se que para ustedes es importante este objeto a si que se los entregare a cambio quiero que salgan de mi camino - dijo el lobo apretando el alma de shikkon - ¿ tenemos un trato ? , ustedes se quedaran con la perla y yo con naraku - dijo el lobo forjando una nueva perla de shikkon

- ¿ por que nos darás la perla ? pregunto aome

- por que eso los mantiene entretenido , los alejara de mi camino o sino terminaran muertos - dijo zenaku arrojando la perla al aire

cuando inuyasha estaba por atrapar la perla zenaku le lanza una ola creciente para romper la perla en fragmentos , estos se dispersaron por todo lados , inuiysha miro como los fragmentos estaban volando por todos lados como estrellas fugaces

- no , otra vez no - dijo inuyasha

- ahora busquen los fragmentos , esos los entretendrá hasta que mate a naraku , una vez reunidos tendrán que desear que shikkon no exista o sino la perla desaparecerá pero no el alma - dijo el lobo desapareciendo

el lobo esquivo el viento cortante de inuyasha , mientras los fragmentos habían caído a tierra , ellos tendría que buscar los fragmentos nuevamente para seguir las instrucciones del cazador , zenaku corría por la copa de los arboles para cazar a naraku y deportarlo al infierno , a el y a todo a quien se le interponga en su camino

continuara...


	8. el plan de kagura

**el plan de kagura  
**

en el templo donde naraku estaba sentado , se podía ver que sus poderes habían crecido mucho mas , especialmente porque el tenia en sus manos uno de los fragmentos de la perla de shikkon

- vaya , estas de buen humor hoy - dijo kagura cargándose en el marco de la puerta

- a decir verdad , si , pero los fragmentos están dispersos de nuevo tenemos que encontrarlos - dijo naraku mirando el fragmento de la perla

- escucha naraku ¿ como sabemos que no es una trampa de zenaku ?- dijo kagura con los abanicos cerrado sobre su pecho

- estoy seguro de que no es una trampa , se como piensa el , a menos que tenga otra cosa en manos - dijo mirando por el balcón

- tengo una idea , si quieres saberlo te lo diré - dijo kagura

- se que tienes un plan por esa expresión de odio hacia zenaku - dijo naraku mirando a kagura

- nadie me ataca con un ataque y vive para contarlo - dijo enojada

- inuysha , sesshomaru , kikyo y hakkudoshi - dijo naraku burlándose de kagura

- entonces tendré que traicionarte de nuevo ¿ no lo crees ? - dijo ella

- espero que no estés hablando en serio kagura - dijo el con la voluntad de kagura en las manos

- si yo te traiciono me uno a zenaku , tu envías a tus insectos contra mi y ellos sabrán todo lo que quieras saber , por ultimo me secuestras y a el no le importara - dijo kagura seriamente

- ¿ estas dispuesta a ir a la boca del lobo para matarlo ? - pregunto naraku - es un buen plan -

- no ire sola , me llevare a uno mas de este lugar , así sabrá que lo que digo es verdad - dijo kagura

- lleva a los dos , zenaku estará mas dispuesto a aceptar si todos mis sirvientes me traicionan al mismo tiempo - dijo naraku liberando a los niños demonios

- esta bien , cuando te de la señal manda a tus insectos venenosos por los fragmentos , pero tiene que ser rapido - dijo ella con kanna y hakkudoshi de cerca

los tres salieron del templo a buscar a zenaku , pero kagura tenia otras intenciones , cuando ellos entraron al bosque , naraku libero un enjambre de insectos para seguir a los sirvientes , mientras en el bosque cercano , algo paso , el agujero de la mano del moje miroku volvió a salir , el lo tapo como siempre con el rosario y lo sello de nuevo

- ¿ estas bien ? - le pregunto la exterminadora

- no puedo creer que lo que dijo ese lobo fuera verdad - dijo miroku tomando su mano - es verdad , naraku volvió de la muerte -

- escucha miroku , si vencemos a naraku todo volverá a ser como antes - dijo inuyasha

- inuyasha tiene razón , no tenemos que darnos por vencidos - dijo optimista el monje

- escucha inuysha , ¿ que haremos con zenaku si lo encontramos ? - pregunto aome

- hasta ahora estuve pensando en ellos , pero lo único que se me ocurre es evitarlo - dijo el joven de ojos ambar

- supongo que inuyasha tiene razón aome , si encontramos a zenaku de nuevo no podremos con el - dijo la exterminadora

de repente se empezó a escuchar la música de zenaku , ellos comenzaron a caminar para evitar encontrar al cazador , cuando aome siente la presencia de un fragmento de la perla , ellos comenzaron acorrer para ver de que se trataba , pero cuando llegaron el fragmento estaba clavado en un árbol , inuyasha lo tomo y ya tenían el primero

- bueno eso fue mas fácil de lo que pensé - dijo inuyasha arrojando el fragmento a aome - ahora solo nos faltan los demás-

cuando ellos vieron en el cielo que los sirvientes de naraku se acercaban , ellos los ignoraron por completo , los tres siguieron la música y llegaron al origen de tonada , zenaku estaba parado sobre la cima de la montaña tocando su flauta , cuando ve que los sirvientes de naraku se acercaban

- vaya , parece que quieren morir hoy - dijo zenaku

- espera , vinimos a hablar no a pelear - dijo el chico de la alabarda

- ¿ que quieren en mis bosques ? - dijo desenfundando a colmillo maldito

- escucha , conocemos el plan de naraku y tu eres el único que nos puede ayudar , a decir verdad no queremos morir - dijo kanna con la cabeza agachada

- no me interesa , sus problemas no son asuntos míos - dijo zenaku saltando a tierra

- solo danos una oportunidad de que te sirvamos fielmente - dijo kagura inclinándose ante el cazador de almas

- ustedes son sirvientes de naraku y yo no quiero tener sirvientes - dijo zenaku enfundado su espada

- escucha se que parecemos mas sirvientes de naraku , pero lo odiamos tu eres el único que puede ayudarnos - dijo la mujer de los abanicos

- parece que dices la verdad - dijo zenaku mirando los ojos de kagura - les daré una oportunidad para servirme fielmente - dijo ordenando que se levanten

- no te arrepentirás , te demostraremos nuestra lealtad - dijo el chico de piel pálida

- no es necesario , su odio a naraku me basta , ademas tengo una idea , consigan los fragmentos de la perla de shikkon para mi y luego veremos - dijo zenaku

los tres se separaron para buscar los fragmentos de a perla , kanna le comunico a naraku que el plan había salido a la perfección , solo restaba encontrar los fragmentos de la perla para zenaku

- kagura , no me fió de ninguno de ustedes tres , pero si que odian a naraku - dijo el lobo con colmillo maldito de fuera

- te mostrare mi lealtad - dijo ella dando la espalda al lobo

- dime cual es el plan de naraku - dijo acercándose a kagura - si me lo dices te daré lo que mas deseas en el mundo - dijo acercándose al oido de kagura - tu completa libertad de el -

- ¿ como se que no mientes ? - dijo ella cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la respiración del cazador

- de acuerdo , para el resto de tu miserable existencia sirviendo a ese maldito , por mi parte me da lo mismo - dijo el lobo

kagura estaba atrapada en una decisión de confiar o no en zenaku , ya que si la liberaba del control de naraku ella seria libre , pero confiaría en que la liberaría

continuara...


	9. recuerdos de un lobo solitario

**recuerdos de un lobo solitario  
**

esa noche como todas , inuyasha dormia abrazado a aome , pero algo paso , la joven de pelo negro y quimono blanco notaba que inuyasha apretaba los ojos y se movia para todos lados , cuando ella se despierta , el joven de ojos ambar abre los ojos y salta a los brazos de aome

- i..inuyasha ¿ que te paso ? - pregunto la chica el cuerpo junto al joven de pelo plateado

- solo ...solo fue una pesadilla , no te preocupes aome , solo fue una pesadilla - dijo el abrazando fuerte a la joven del arco

- no , dime la verdad ¿ que soñaste ? - dijo ella mirando a los ojos del joven de tunica roja

- que yo era asesinado por zenaku y luego el trataba de matarte - dijo con los ojos vidriosos

- descuida , no tengas miedo no nos vencera - dijo ella con sus manos sobre la cara de inuyasha

- no tenia miedo por mi , sino por ti temia que te quedaras sola - dijo el joven acercandose a los labios de la joven

los dos comenzarona besarse , pero las manos del joven se deslizaron por los hombros de la sacerdotisa , cuando los estaba por dejar al descubierto , ella lo frena lentamente

- lo siento , no debi apresurarte - dijo el mirandola a los ojos

- no , esta bien pero por que no vamos a un lugar mas... intimo - dijo ella con los brazos al rededor del cuello del joven

los dos se levantaron dejando al monje y a la cazadora de lado , cuando comenzaron a caminar llegaron a un estanque donde el agua reflejaba la luz de la luna casi a oscura , aome dejo al joven en la orilla y comenzo a desprenderse de su vestimenta lentamente para entrar al agua , ella le hace varios gestos para que el la acompañe y el joven de ojos dorados accede

- ven inuyasha , yo no muerdo ...aun - dijo ella con el cuerpo en el agua

el joven se acerco a la chica de pelo negro y la tomo de la cintura , con un beso apasionado comenzaron a recorer cada centimetro de la chica , el joven de ojos dorados estaba mas concentrado en el cuerpo de su amada que en su razon , mientras los dos se acariciaban en el agua , algo paso inuyasha sintio el olor de zenaku , los dos salieron rapidamente para encontrar a sus amigos dormidos aun

- ¿ inuyasha ? - ¿ que paso ?- dijo el monje con el sueño entre ojos

- shhh , puedo oler a zenaku - dijo inuyasha tapando la boca del monje - se que ese maldito anda cerca -

- creo que tenemos que pelear , es lo unico que nos queda - dijo sango con su bumeran en las manos

- miroku ¿ alguna idea ?- pregunto el joven mirando el bosque oscuro - oye no seas grosero responde - dijo irritado

- inuyasha , el monje no habla porque tiene tu mano en su boca - dijo aome señalando la accion de inuyasha

- a claro - dijo el golpeando al monje con unpuñetazo en la nuca

- oye ¿ por que me pegaste ? - dijo el monje sobando su nuca

- a decir verdad ya se me olvido - dijo con su espada en mano

cuando los dos avanzaron vieron una sombra negra , era zenaku que caminaba en direccion a ellos , cuando el se acerco tocando la flauta , inuyasha estaba con su espada arriba , pero el lobo solo los ignoro

- buenas noches - dijo caminando al lado de ellos

- ¿ nos dijo buenas noches ? ¿ que le pasa ? - dijo miroku

- oye lobo sarnoso ¿ por que no peleas conmigo ? - dijo inuyasha con su espada en mano

- no les serviria de nada , porque yo ganaria de nuevo , ademas no hay nada que los salve esta vez - dijo el lobo caminando a las sombras

- da un paso mas y te absorvere con mi agujero negro - amenazo el monje

- si yo fuera tu monje no lo haria - dijo con su espada en mano

- retame y veras - dijo el con el agujero preparado

- si abres ese agujero mira lo que pasara - dijo zenaku creando una ola creciente rompuendo los arboles

miroku vio como varios insectos venenosos salian de las ramas de los arboles , el se apresuro a cerrar el agujero negro para que ellos no se acercaran , el lobo solo siguio caminado , cuando llego a un lago se sento para ver su cara en el agua

- ¿ _por que el rostro de esa humana me es familiar_ ? - penso el lobo recordando la cara de sango - ¿_ de donde la recuerdo ? ¿ por que no recuerdo nada de ella ?_ - se volvio a preguntar

el cazador estaba hundido en sus pensamientos , hasta que llego kagura con varios fragmentos en las manos , ella le abre las dos manos y se los muestras , zenaku se acerca a kagura para tomar los fragmentos

- parece que lo hiciste bien , ¿ a cuantos mataste esta vez ? - pregunto el lobo

- esta vez a ninguno , como tu me ordenaste que no lastimara a los humanos no los lastime - dijo ella

- veo que dices la verdad , al parecer sigues mis ordenes al pie de la letra , eso alargara tu vida - dijo zenaku mirando la casi luna nueva

- espera ¿ por que no quieres que lastime a los humanos si los demonios podemos hacerlos sufrir - dijo ella

zenaku se dio vuelta y la toma brutalmente del cuello , cuando kagura estaba con las garras del lobo en su cuello trataba de no gritar por el dolor

- no importa , si te ordeno algo lo cumpliras - dijo colocando a colmillo maldito sobre su cuello - si quieres que te mande al infierno solo dilo - amenazo el lobo -

- esta bien , lo siento - dijo ella mirando los ojos del lobo

cuando kagura miro los ojos del lobo que cambiaron de dorados a marrones , ella sabia que mañana zenaku perderia sus poderes ,eso le hizo suponer que era un medio demonio

zenaku , tus ojos...- dijo ella acercandose a la cara del cazador

- no te importa lo que me pàsa a mi , preocupate por tu vida - dijo el lobo dejando caer a kagura

- ahora entiendo , eres un medio demonio - dijo kagura limpiando su ropa de la tierra

- no , soy un cazador , un medio demonio es un hibrido entre un hombre y un demonio , un cazador es algo distinto - dijo el saltando a los arboles

kagura saco su pluma para seguir al lobo mientras corria entre los arboles , cuando ella lo alcanzo , trato de averiguar que le pasaba con su parte humana

- oye espera nesecito saber algo ¿ mañana perderas tus pdoeres ? - susuro ella

- ¿ que crees ? ¿ que soy como inuyasha ? - dijo el con los ojos de su mascara marrones

- entonces , la armadura que portas es una armadura demonio - dijo ella

- no , no sabes nada de los cazadores - dijo zenaku con recobrando sus ojos dorados

- entonces ¿ cuando pierdes completamente tus poderes ? - dijo ella viendo que el lobo se subio a la pluma

- ¿ para que quieres saber eso ? - dijo dando la espalda a kagura

- para no serpararme de ti - dijo ella susurando en voz baja

el lobo logro escuchar todo y kagura tenia la cabeza abajo , algo le paso al ver esos ojos , zenaku dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones para revelar algo que ella no sabia

- solo perdere mis poderes por completo cuando la luna este completamente bloqueada por el sol - dijo el lobo mirando la luna

- osea un eclipse lunar - dijo ella con los ojos vidriosos - escucha ¿ cuando sera eso ?- le pregunto ella

- a ver el ultimo fue hace solo 50 años a si que significa que el proximo sera ... dentro de 20 años - dijo el lobo con la cabeza en alto

kagura vio que los insectos de naraku los seguian , la joven vio que uno se escapaba y el enjambre seguia tras ellos , ella con sus abanico creo una danza de las cuchillas para asesinar a los insectos de naraku

- ¿ por que los mataste ? - pregunto el lobo

- son los insectos de naraku - dijo ella mirando la espalda del lobo - ellos le dirian a naraku sobre ... ya sabes - dijo ella

- descuida , naraku no lo sabra jamas porque el no vivira para cuando termine la estacion calida - dijo el lobo

continuara...


	10. los exterminadores vs el cazador

**los exterminadores vs el cazador  
**

kagura seguía confusa por la mirada del cazador de almas , al parecer esa noche comenzó a padecer algunos síntomas raros , sudor en las manos , calor intenso y cierto impulso de volver a ver los ojos humanos de aquel cazador ¿ por que me pasa esto ? se preguntaba mientras veía al lobo sentado con las piernas y los brazos cruzados miraron la luna casi a oscuras

- zenaku , hay algo que quiero preguntarte - dijo kagura tímidamente

- ¿ que quieres saber - dijo el lobo mirando la luna nueva casi aproximarse

- ¿ mañana perderás tus poderes y quedaras al descubierto ? - dijo ella acercando su mano a la del cazador

- no - dijo sintiendo la mano de kagura y evitando el rose - a diferencia de inuyasha , yo no pierdo todos mis poderes , solo que mi armadura y mi mascara podre desprendería con mas facilidad - dijo el lobo notando la mirada de kagura

- pero estarás vulnerable a naraku - dijo ella tratando de tocar al lobo - yo te prometo hacer todo lo posible para ayudarte - dijo ella tratando de tocar de nuevo la mano del lobo

- no me toques o te asesino - dijo el lobo de malos modos

- esta bien , solo quería hablar contigo unos momentos - dijo kagura flexionando las rodillas y cargando sus brazos en ellas

- kagura , vete de este lugar - dijo el lobo con voz firme

- pero ¿ a donde iría ? - le pregunto ella mirando al piso

- no es mi problema , vete antes de que te vuelvas parte permanente de mi armadura - amenazo el lobo

la joven de abanicos tomo una pluma y salio lo mas rápido que pudo , pero no dejo de pensar en esos ojos que había visto , esos ojos que no salían de su mente

-_ ¿ que me esta pasando ? ¿ por que me importa tanto zenaku ahora ? - _pensó la mujer de abanico

esa misma noche , un joven exterminador estaba peleando contra un grupo de ratas asesinas que masacraron a un pueblo entero , kohaku estaba ganando terreno contra las ratas que eran como perros , el chico a pesar de su corta edad tenia las de ganar , hasta que vio un bumerán cortar a varias ratas , el de inmediato se dio vueltas para ver a su hermana mayor

- veo que sigues tan activo como siempre kohaku - dijo sango viendo los progresos de su hermano

- hermana - dijo el chico con tono de alegría - ¿ donde esta kirara ? - dijo el mirando a todos lados

el gato de dos colas se lanzo sobre el chico y comenzó a lamerlo , mientras los hermanos reían , el gato se transformo en un gatito como antes , el chico se puso de pie para hablar con su hermana mayor

- kohaku ¿ que haces en este lugar ? - dijo sango cargado su bumerán en la espalda

- estuve tras la pista de unas ratas gigantes , al parecer destruyeron a una aldea de pescadores y se llevaron a varias personas - dijo el chico viendo el rastro

- eres bueno es esto , por lo visto has mejorado mucho desde la ultima vez - dijo la chica orgullosa de su hermano menor

cuando los dos comenzaron a buscar el nido de las ratas , vieron que ellas corrían con victimas paralizadas por su saliva , sango y kohaku se escondieron detrás de un árbol caído para ver el nido de la reina que era tan grande como un caballo , el chico saco sus armas para pelear contra la reina , pero sango lo detiene

- tranquilo , tenemos que planear esto bien para no dañar a los aldeanos - dijo sango mirando a la reina rata

- es verdad , pero hay que hacerlo rápido - dijo el chico de cinta celeste - tengo un plan -

- ¿ no incluye usar a kirara verdad ? - dijo ella con un tono de duda viendo que su hermano se rascaba la cabeza - ¿ estas loco ? , no dejare que kirara se meta con las ratas - dijo la chica enojada

- no quiero que kirara se meta , sino que las ratas salgan - dijo el chico tratando de calmar a su hermana - ademas es un gato , las ratas les temen -

el chico manda a kirara para que saque a la reina rata del nido , cuando sale , se escucha la armonía de una flauta y por ultimo una ola creciente que mata a todas las ratas

- no puedo creer esta suerte es zenaku - dijo sango tomando su bumerán

el chico salio de su escondite y corrió para hacerle frente a zenaku quien estaba enfundado su espada después del ataque

- gracias por la ayuda - dijo el chico con una sonrisa

- no los ayude , solo mate a las ratas que se cruzan en mi camino - dijo el lobo con su espada en mano

- bueno aun así ,¿ quien es usted ? - pregunto el chico con tono suave

- tu hermana sabe quien soy , ademas ¿ cual es la fascinación por preguntarle a un enmascarado quien es ? - dijo el lobo ignorando a kohaku

- esa pregunta me es familiar - dijo el chico con tono serio - ¿ kyo ? ¿kyo eres tu ? - pregunto el chico mirando la espalda del lobo - kyo soy yo kohaku , somos nosotros kohaku y sango ¿ no nos recuerdas ?- pregunto el chico

- kohaku sal de ahí rápido - grito la chica mientras corría a donde estaba su hermano

- hermana algo malo le paso a kyo - dijo el chico mirando a sango

- no te dejes llevar el no es kyo - dijo la chica calmando a su hermano - su nombre es zenaku y es un cazador de almas - dijo ella viendo que el lobo se detenía

- no , estoy seguro de que es kyo - dijo el chico sacando su medallon - mira kyo , es el medallon que nos dieron los exterminadores , apuesto a que tienes la otra parte dentro de tu armadura - dijo el chico esperanzado

- humano , mi nombre es zenaku y no soy un exterminador de monstruos - dijo el lobo sacando su espada - soy un cazador de almas -

- no te acerques - amenazo sango con su espada

el lobo salto contra los exterminadores , pero sango y kohaku combinaron sus espadas para detener el ataque de zenaku , el barre con las piernas del chico y le da una patada en el pecho a sango , ella rueda por el piso hasta casi caer de un acantilado

- kyo soy yo kohaku , recuerda quienes somos - suplico el chico

- deja de llamarme asi - dijo el lobo con los puños cerrados

el lobo saco a kohaku de la zona de pelea para poder terminar con sango , ella estaba tratando de sostenerse como podía , cuando ella estaba a punto de caer , zenaku se acerco y reconoció la mirada de terror de sango , ella se sostuvo del pie de zenaku quien lo movió , pero antes de que sango cayera , zenaku la sostuvo de la muñeca y miro los ojos de sango

- gracias por salvarme...kyo - dijo mirando los ojos marrones de zenaku

- sango...sango...- dijo el lobo con ojos humanos , zenaku sacudió la cabeza y sus ojos se volvieron dorados - no te salve , solo que no acabe contigo humana -

el lobo golpea de un puñetazo en el estomago a sango y ella cae de rodillas ante el cazador de almas , kohaku se trata de levantar pero zenaku corre rápidamente y con su mano lo toma de la cara y lo envía a la tierra dejando a los exterminadores a medio morir

- humanos , son tan débiles - dijo el lobo soltando a kohaku

el lobo vio que sango tenia el medallon pero parecía estar incompleto , kohaku tenia otra parte , pero cuando zenaku abre su armadura tenia un medallon idéntico al de ellos , el lobo sacudió su cabeza y se escapo de la escena por los arboles pensando ¿ de donde los conoce a los exterminadores ?

continuara...


	11. la luna nueva del cazador

**la luna nueva del cazador  
**

- esos exterminadores son basura - dijo el cazador mientras caminaba serena mente por los arboles - _¿ por que me llamarian kyo ? no entiendo que pasa ¿ de donde conozco ese medallon ? -_ pensaba el cazador

- zenaku - dijo kagura recargada en un árbol - escucha , esta noche es la primera luna nueva del año , creo que podrás acabar con inuyasha esta noche porque perderá sus poderes - dijo la mujer de los abanicos

- no estoy para matar a inuyasha - dijo el lobo viendo la luna acercarse

- pero ¿ que harás cuando el pierda sus poderes ? - pregunto kagura con los abanico en las manos

- escucha mujer no quiero que te cruces en mi camino o te asesinare - dijo el lobo amenazando con colmillo sagrado

- escucha no se que demonios me pasa , pero por alguna razón me ...- freno al joven mirando los ojos de demonio del cazador - por alguna razón me preocupo por ti , no se que demonios pasa conmigo , pero no se que hacer - dijo la mujer con voz baja

- deberías irte a otro lado - dijo el lobo con tono frió - no te quiero cerca mio si piensas de esa manera - dijo el lobo dando la espalda a kagura

- no puedo , se que tu me protegerás de naraku y ... ademas creo que ... creo que e caes bien - dijo la mujer mirando el suelo

- solo protejo a mis sirvientes , nada mas - dijo el lobo comenzando a caminar

cuando el joven de pelo plateado estaba sentado con las piernas y los brazos cruzados , los exterminadores llegaron , miroku salio a socorrer a sango , ella tenia un golpe muy fuerte en el estomago y kohaku estaba severamente lastimado también , los llevaron cerca de la fogata para poder curar las heridas de los dos

- sango ¿ que les paso ? - pregunto el monje asustado

- fuimos atacado ,por un hombro lobo - dijo el chico con los dolores en el cuerpo

- les dijo que no tenia que dejar vivo al inútil de koga - dijo inuyasha

- no se refiere a koga inuyasha , esta hablando de zenaku - dijo el monje envolviendo la mano de sango

- si , un hombre de armadura negra y espada negra - dijo el chico

- su nombre es zenaku y llevamos semanas tratando de detenerlo , pero desde que volvió naraku todo se nos hizo mas complicado - dijo sango con tono molesta

- ¿ naraku esta vivo ? eso es imposible - dijo el chico

- nada es imposible humano - dijo el lobo saliendo de las sombras

- ¡ zenaku ! , eres un maldito - dijo inuyasha

- controla tu tono , no olvides que faltan unos minutos para la luna nueva , allí estarás débil - dijo el lobo con su espada en hombro

- ¿ vas a matarme ahora ? - dijo inuyasha

- créeme que matar a alguien que no se pueda defender no es mi estilo , pero si deseas dejar de vivir con gusto te concederé ese deseo - dijo el lobo mirando el suelo

- no tienes que hacer esto , no deseas hacerlo - dijo el chico de banda celeste

- escucha pequeño humano , no se con quien diablos me confundes , pero no soy ese que buscas - dijo el lobo

- kyo es obvio que eres tu , todo en ti lo denota , tus tácticas , tus posturas , la forma en la que hablas así hablaba kyo - dijo kohaku con una mirada de serenidad

- kohaku , el no es kyo ¿ por que sigues insistiendo ? - dijo sango tomando el brazo del chico

- por que se que eres tu , y te lo demostrare - el chico saco su espada para pelear contra zenaku y este acepta el desafió

- ¿ quieres pelear conmigo de nuevo ? - dijo el lobo sacando a relucir colmillo maldito - por lo visto quieres morir -

- se que no me mataras con tu ataque - dijo el chico mirando los ojos de zenaku

- ola creciente -

el cazador de almas lanza su ataque a kohaku , pero este no se mueve , cuando el ataque pasa por solo unos centímetros del cuerpo de kohaku , la ola creciente destruye una pila de piedras pero no lo hizo daño alguno a kohaku , zenaku mira su espada con sorpresa por lo que paso

- lo ves , tal ves me lastimes kyo , pero no puedes matarme - dijo el chico acercándose a zenaku

- ¿ por que ? ¿ por que colmillo maldito se negó a matar a kohaku ? - dijo inuyasha

- porque aun tienes recuerdos sobre nosotros tres , se que te fuiste cuando tenia 10 años de edad y no estuviste esos tres años que sango me cuido en tu lugar - dijo el chico acercándose a zenaku

- alejate de mi humano - dijo el lobo retrocediendo

- vamos kyo , se que te sientes culpable por que tu eras el mejor exterminador de los tres - dijo el chico tomando la mano de zenaku

- no me toques - dijo el lobo con sus garras

- se que no me lastimaras kyo ¿ sabes por que ? - dijo kohaku sacando el guante del lobo - porque auno nos quieres a mi y a sango , jamas te olvidaste de nosotros -

cuando la noche cayo , la luna nueva se hizo notar , la armadura de zenaku comenzó a transformarse en una tunica negra , sus pantalones cambiaron y sus botas estaban iguales , colmillo maldito comenzó a latir y dejo ver el verdadero rostro de zenaku , era un joven de ojos marrones y pelo negro parecido al peinado de kohaku , kirara se lanza sobre zenaku para lamerlo , pero el se enoja y ataca al gato de dos colas

- zenaku es un humano - dijo inuyasha

- aléjense de mi - dijo el joven de ojos marrones

- kyo eres tu , en verdad eres tu - dijo la joven con lagrimas en los ojos

el joven mitad lobo abofetea a kohaku y este cae al suelo , sango se pone de pie y corre para ayudar a kohaku , cuando este lo toma de las muñecas para hablar con kyo

- kyo ¿ por que hiciste eso ? es kohaku ¿ no lo recuerdas ? - dijo la exterminadora tomando al joven mitad lobo

- mi nombre no es kyo , mi nombre es zenaku -

el lobo le da un rodillazo en el estomago a sango y un puñetazo en la cara , cuando la chica cae al suelo de rodillas teniendo su estomago , zenaku le da una patada en la cara y la arrastra por el suelo , el lobo enfunda a colmillo maldito y los demás ven a sango herida , ella seguía llorando pero los demás no lo podían creer

- sango ¿ estas bien ? - dijo aome tomando el cuerpo de sango

- no puedo creerlo , kyo no nos recuerda - dijo sango secando sus lagrimas

- ¿ quien es ese tal kyo ? - pregunto inuyasha con forma humana

- el es kyo , es mi hermano mayor - dijo al chica viendo a todos sorprendidos por la confesión de la exterminadora

continuara...


	12. la encrucijada del destino

**la encrucijada del destino  
**

- sango ¿ tienes un hermano mayor- ¿ pregunto el monje con la joven en brazos

- si , pero se suponía que el estaba muerto , no lo entiendo - dijo con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos

- sabia que era kyo , no podia equivocarme , era verdad después de todo - dijo kohaku mientras aome lo curaba

- kohaku ¿ sabes algo de todo esto ? - pregunto sango con el brazo vendado

- bueno yo... -

- kohau no me escondas nada , tengo que saber que es lo que le paso a kyo - dijo la chica regañando a su hermano

- veras , esa noche que kyo se fue de la aldea ...-

_flash back..._

en la aldea de exterminadores , donde dormían tres jóvenes , el mayor de 17 años , la del medio de 14 y el menor de 10 años , el mayor se levanto en medio de la noche con una espada que portaba en su funda , mientras que el menor de todos se levanto para perseguir a su hermano mayor

- kyo espera - dijo kohaku con su guadaña en mano

- ¿ kohaku ? ,vete a casa , tengo que irme - dijo kyo con su armadura de exterminador

- ¿ puedo ir contigo ? - pregunto el chico preparado para pelear

- no kohaku , esto no es un trabajo para los demás exterminadores , según me dijo nuestro padre , un demonio ataca en las regiones del norte - dijo el joven bajando su espada de exterminador

- pero te puedo ayudar , ademas es dificil para un solo exterminador - dijo el chico

- no kohaku , tienes que cuidar a sango ,eso es lo mas dificil del mundo - dijo el joven con la mano sobre su hermano - ademas , tienes un futuro como exterminador , se que eres muy joven pero si entrenas y te esmeras podrás ser mejor que yo hermano -

- pero no quiero que te vallas , ¿ que le voy a decir a nuestra hermana ? - dijo el chico con ojos vidriosos

- no necesita saberlo , nuestro padre se lo dirá , ademas creo que sango te cuidara mejor que yo - bromeo el joven señalando la herida de la pierna de kohaku

- voy a extrañarte kyo -

los dos se abrazaron y el joven tomo su medallon de los exterminadores y lo partió en tres partes , el joven de la espada de metal se perdió en el bosque con la cinta de su cintura roja y durante esos cuatro años no se supo nada de el

_fin del flash back ..._

- y luego paso lo de la araña en el castillo de naraku - dijo e joven

- espera muchacho , si tu hermano mayor es zenaku eso quiere decir que...- trato de decir inuyasha

- quiere decir que kyo tuvo éxito al exterminar al demonio pero que fue poseído por su cuerpo , ahora el tiene la personalidad de zenaku y también sus recuerdos , ademas de los pocos recuerdo de sango y kohaku - explico el monje

- eso explica que mis flechas no le hicieron ningún daño , por que zenaku es un humano en parte - dijo aome terminando de vendar a kohaku

- si , pero eso no explica como se volvió con la forma de zenaku - dijo inuyasha pensando

- quizás cuando mi hermano mato a zenaku el reencarno en ese demonio - sugirió sango

- eso no explica que pudiera tomar a colmillo maldito , según el anciano mihoga solo los demonios pueden tener esa espada - dijo miroku con los brazos cruzados

mientras ellos terminaron de curar a sango y kohaku , se pusieron de pie para continuar su búsqueda de naraku y los fragmentos de la perla , mientras tanto en un lago cercano zenako se saco la mascara para poder beber un poco de agua , cuando kagura se le acerco , ella vio su rostro humano quedando impactada en su sola presencia

- no te asustes - dijo poniendo su mascara - es solo el relleno de la mascara -

- zenaku tu rostro ... - dijo kagura con u rubor en su cara

- descuida , no lo volverás a ver mientras viva - dijo zenaku poniéndose de pie frente a kagura

kagura comenzó a respirar aceleradamente mientras el rubor consumía su cara , el lobo aseguro su mascara co la sangre de su armadura para que nadie mas vea su cara humana , kagura seguía conmocionada por la cara del cazador de almas

- ¿ tienes los fragmentos de la perla ? - dijo el lobo

- nosotros también - acoto el chico del caballo demonio

- perfecto - dijo el lobo con los fragmentos en las manos

el lobo guardo los fragmentos en su armadura y vio que sus supuestos sirvientes se arrodillaron frente a el , el lobo les dios la espalda pero los volvió a ver

- escuchen son cinco fragmentos para cada uno - dijo el lobo repartiendo los fragmentos

- si amo , los cuidaremos como si fueran nuestros - dijo la chica del espejo

- mejor cuídalos como si fueran mio - dijo el lobo dando los últimos fragmentos a kagura

- descuide amo , no dejaremos que naraku nos los arrebate y cuando usted lo mate no le quitaremos mas su tiempo - dijo el chico de la alabarda

- escucha chico , cuando naraku muera , ustedes seguirán a mis ordenes hasta saldar su deuda conmigo - dijo el lobo

- espera zenaku iré contigo - dijo kagura posando su mano en el hombro de zenaku

el lobo gira rápidamente y la toma del brazo haciendo una llave a kagura , ella queda apoyada contra un arbol con colmillo maldito sobre la garganta

- vuelves a tocarme y te asesino - amenazo el lobo

- escuche señor , naraku se dirige al pueblo del norte - dijo kanna mostrando el espejo

- perfecto , ahora prepárense , vamos a ver que tan leales son a su señor - dijo el lobo con colmillo maldito en su hombro

- le prometemos eliminar a naraku por usted señor , no debe molestarse - dijo el chico de la alabarda

- si es necesario usen los fragmentos de la perla de shikkon , eso les dará un poder incalculable - dijo el lobo

cuando los tres partieron , solo kagura miro al lobo que estaba parado en posición firme para matar a naraku , el chico de alabarda y la del espejo quedaron en el caballo , pero kagura salio en su pluma , el cazador tenia la sensación de ser vigilado por el bosque

- ¿ quien diablos eres tu ? - pregunto el lobo

- ¿ quien eres demonio ? - dijo la voz del hombre lobo

- mi nombre es zenaku , no te lo volveré a repetir ¿ quien demonios eres lobo ?- dijo el lobo de ojos dorados

- no te importa basura - dijo el hombre de cola de lobo

el hombre lobo ataco con una patada pero zenaku la atrapa y lo arroja contra los arboles , los lobos atacaron a zenaku , pero el los asesina con una ola creciente a todos ellos , el joven se levanto para ver a sus camaradas asesinados por el cazador de almas

- maldito , no te lo perdonare - dijo el cola de lobo

- tu me atacaste y yo te respondí - dijo zenaku enfundado su espada

continuara...


	13. el dilema de zenaku

**el dilema de zenaku**

- maldito , ahora pelea conmigo - dijo el joven cola de lobo

- no te serviría de nada , por que te mataría como a todos tus amigos - dijo zenaku dando la espalda al hombre lobo

el hombre de cola de lobo ataco a zenaku con sus patadas pero este las bloqueaba con facilidad , cuando el joven lobo toma la cara de zenaku para sacarle la mascara , zenaku con un puño envía a volar al líder de los ōkami

- eres muy resistente para un simple demonio como tu - dijo zenaku

- no sabes quien soy , soy koga líder de la tribu de los ōkami - dijo el lobo poniéndose de pie

- escucha lobo sarnoso , no hay forma de que tu me ganes - dijo el lobo de espada negra

- maldito , pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mis lobos - dijo koga tratando de pelear

- escucha lobo sarnoso , no te convienen pelear con un lobo alfa , deberías saber que un tipo como tu terminara muerto por mi espada - dijo zenaku

el lobo no escucho y ataco a zenaku con patadas y con puños , el cazador los esquivaba y los bloqueaba , cuando se harto , le aplica una patada a la cara y barre el piso con el cuerpo de koga

- no te das cuenta que soy muy poderoso para que pelees conmigo - dijo zenaku preparando sus garras

- miserable , eres un demonio y te matare - dijo koga atacando

- garras de lobo -

el cazador de armadura negra ataco a koga con sus garras haciéndole varios cortes superficiales , cuando el lobo cae al suelo con heridas en el cuerpo el se vuelve a levantar , el lobo estaba por terminar con la batalla pero la ola creciente de inuyasha lo detiene

- vaya , parece que el lobezno tiene ayuda del cachorro - dijo el lobo de armadura negra

- escucha lobo rabioso , no te conviene pelear contra zenaku , mejor déjaselo a alguien que sabe de el - dijo inuyasha con tono de agrandado

- no mandare a aome a pelear contra zenaku , es muy peligroso - dijo koga burlándose de inuyasha

- estoy hablando de mi , no te hagas el tonto - dijo con los puños apretado

- ja , un perro contra un lobo , claramente los lobos son mejores - dijo el líder de ōkami

- si pero el claramente te dio una paliza , eso demuestra que un niño no puede hacer el trabajo de un hombre - dijo inuyasha desenfundado a colmillo de acero

- y un medio demonio no puede hacer el trabajo de un demonio- dijo la voz de sesshomaru de entre las sombras

- vaya , solo hay basura entre los arboles - dijo el lobo con colmillo maldito en los hombros

- te sugiero que cuides tu lengua lobo sarnoso - dijo sesshomaru con colmillo sagrado en la mano

- ¿ lo atacara con una espada sin filo ? ¿ esta loco ? - pregunto koga poniéndose de pie

- descuida , sesshomaru debe tener alguna idea para usar a colmillo sagrado - dijo inuyasha

- bueno , ¿ van a pelear o no ? - desafió el lobo

el demonio ataca con colmillo sagrado pero zenaku lo bloquea con su espada , sesshomaru se lanza con sus garras pero zenaku las esquiva y le aplica un gancho a la cara de sesshomaru , por la espalda inuyasha lo ataca con su viento cortante , cuando impacta envía al cazador contra los arboles , zenaku cae de espaldas al piso , antes de que inuyasha lo estacara con una estocada descendente , zenaku la esquiva girando hacia atrás y atacando con su ola creciente , inuyasha se cubre con su espada y logra sobrevivir

- ¿ que te pasa kyo ? - dijo inuyasha

- ¿ kyo ? a no ser que me equivoque ese es un nombre de un humano - dijo sesshomaru

- entonces es eso , se trata de un humano dentro de esa armadura - dijo koga

los tres atacaron a zenaku al mismo tiempo , cuando el dio un salto sesshomaru lo siguió pero recibió la ola creciente en el pecho y callo a tierra , inuyasha salto con su espada para atacar a zenaku , pero koga por detrás lo trata de golpear , zenaku golpea con un puño a inuyasha y con una patada a koga

- ja , los mortales son basura - dijo zenaku aterrizando

- entonces a ver que te parece esto , agujero negro -

el monje abrió su agujero negro que trataba de succionar a zenaku quien calvo su espada en el suelo para no se succionado por el agujero , zenaku salto al aire , pero miroku lo cambia de dirección , zenaku le lanza un aola creciente que el monje esquiva con facilidad

- es muy rápido - dijo el monje

- escucha monje , si vuelves a abrir tu agujero despídete de este mundo - dijo zenaku

- ¿ los insectos de naraku ? - dijo mirando a todos lados

- este bosque esta lleno de ellos -

el lobo salto y con un movimiento rápido golpea al monje en el estomago , kohaku le lanza su guadaña con cadena , zenaku la atrapa con facilidad y la atrae a su lado junto con el joven , cuando este esta cerca de zenaku ,le da un rodillazo al joven exterminador

- miserable , jamas te lo perdonare - dijo inuyasha poniéndose de pie

- jajaja , es hora de que te encuentre en el infierno - dijo el lobo descargando a colmillo maldito - ¡ garra de los siete dragones ! -

el lobo estaba por atacar a inuyasha cunado freno de golpe , vio a la joven lobo que traia varios fragmentos de la perla de shikkon , el lobo miro a la joven que trataba de encontrar a koga

- ¿ buscas a alguien ? - dijo el lobo detrás de la joven

- deja a koga en paz - dijo la chica

- dame los fragmentos de la perla y te daré el cuerpo de tu amado koga - exigió el lobo

- no ayame no lo hagas huye , huye de aquí - dijo koga lastimado

el lobo apretó la cabeza de koga para extorsionar a la joven de la tribu de los ōkami y ella miro los fragmentos , cuando decidió le arrojo los fragmentos de la perla a zenaku

- ahi tienes los fragmentos , ahora suelta a koga - dijo ella

- un trato es un trato - dijo el lobo

zenaku tomo los fragmentos y tomo a koga de la cabeza , cuando lo arroja los pies de ayame , ella lo estaba por atrapar , pero el lobo termina con su vida con una ola creciente , el cuerpo sin vida de koga cae muerto en los brazos de ayame

- no , teníamos un trato - dijo ayame con lagrimas en los ojos

- así es , pero no especificaste que lo querías con vida , solo dijiste que querias a koga , nunca dijiste que estuviera vivo - dijo el lobo

- maldito , me las pagaras - dijo inuyasha enojado con el lobo

el hombre mitad bestia estaba por atacar al cazador que estaba de espaldas , cuando el gira rápidamente corta a inuyasha con colmillo maldito haciendo que el cuerpo mal herido de inuyasha caía en la tierra , sesshomaru se enoja y trata de levantar a inuyasha , pero zenaku le aparece por detrás , cuando sesshomaru lo estaba por atacar , zenaku le atraviesa el estomago con sus garras

- ves como dije , los mortales son basura - dijo zenaku con las garras empapadas de sangre

el lobo guardo los fragmentos en su armadura y salio de la escena dejando a inuyasha y sesshomaru heridos de muerte y a koga muertos en los brazos de ayame

continuara...


	14. el deseo de kagura

**el deseo de kagura **

cuando zenaku se marcho , todos estaban mal heridos a excepción de koga quien estaba muerto , ayame seguía llorando , cuando sesshomaru tomo a colmillo sagrado y lo enfundo inuyasha lo detuvo

- sesshomaru , usa a colmillo sagrado para revivir a koga - dijo inuyasha poniéndose de pie

- no puedo revivirlo - dijo el demonio sin voltear a ver a su hermano

- amo sesshomaru , esta herido - se escucho la voz de lin viendo las heridas del demonio

este te cubrió las heridas con su ropa , pero la joven insistía en curar al demonio , el la tomo de la muñeca y no se atrevió a mirar a lin a la cara , la chica lentamente destapa la herida y ve que el agujero que tenia sesshomaru en el estomago era peor que las heridas de la primera vez que se encontraron

- amo sesshomaru - el demonio miro los ojos de la joven y quedo mudo al ver el brillo de sus ojos

- descuida lin , estoy bien , ahora tenemos que irnos a buscar a naraku -

- espera , ¿ es verdad que tu espada puede revivir a los muertos ? - pregunto la joven con el cuerpo de koga en los brazos

- si , pero yo no puedo revivirlo , tienes que hacerlo tu misma - dijo sesshomaru lanzando a colmillo sagrado a las manos de ayame

el demonio le indico como hacer para revivir a koga , ella siguió los paso al pie de la letra y cuando dio el golpe , koga volvió a respirar , cuando reacciono vio que ayame tenia a colmillo sagrado

- koga , volviste - dij ayame mientras abrazaba a koga

- volvi , ¿ a donde me fui ? - pregunto el lobo

- te dije que era un inútil - dijo inuyasha

- oye ¿ a quien llamas inútil perro sarnoso - dijo koga de malos modos

- pues a quien crees lobo rabioso - dijo inuyasha con los puños cerrados

los demás ignoraron a los dos peleoneros que estaban discutiendo en voz alta , mientras sesshomaru y lin se perdieron en el bosque , los demas se sentaron para esperar a que terminaran de discutir , cuando zenaku corria por la copa de los arboles encontro a kagura con los pies en el agua

- ¡ zenaku !, ¿ que haces espiándome ? - pregunto kagura tomando sus abanicos

- no te espiaba , ademas ¿ como iba a saber que estabas en este lugar ? - pregunto el lobo

- bueno , si quieres te puedes quedar - dijo acercándose lentamente al lobo

zenaku se sentó como siempre con una rodilla flexionada y otra estirada , kagura avanzaba lentamente hasta quedar al lado del lobo , el dejo salir el aire en forma ruda y kagura toco la mano del lobo

- sabes , me gustaría saber ¿ por que no quieres que te toquen ? - pregunto kagura acercándose al lobo

- por que odio el olor de los mortales , a decir verdad , los humanos me enferman - dijo el cazador retirando su mano debajo de la de kagura

- pero... si hubiera alguien que te siguiera a todas partes ¿ que harías ? - pregunto la mujer mirando al piso

- sentir lastima por el que trate de ser mi sirviente , pero mas sentiría odio por ese ser - dijo en tono duro

- ¿ no te interesa tener a alguien al lado ? - dijo ella acercándose mas al lobo

- como te dije antes , me tocas y te mato - dijo zenaku mirando el lago

kagura miro el piso y se separo del lobo , este se puso de pie para poder seguir buscando a naraku , kagura no dijo nada y zenaku desenfundo a colmillo maldito y lo cargo en su hombro como siempre , cuando el cazador se perdió en la inmensidad del bosque , kagura sin saberlo dejo caer una diminuta lagrima en el agua que distorsiono la imagen de la mujer de quimono blanco

- ¿_ que demonios le pasa a esa mujer ? -_ pensó el lobo con la espada en el hombro

el cazador de almas miro el suelo y volvió a donde estaba kagura quien trataba de disimular frente al cazador de almas , el le extendió la mano y ella con una pequeña sonrisa toma la mano del cazador y sale del agua , cuando aparecen los demás sirvientes de zenaku , el les ordena que vallan a buscar a naraku

- señor , hemos encontrado a naraku , esta escondido en el templo de las almas perdidas - dijo el chico de la alabarda

- perfecto , perfecto - dijo el lobo con su espada en mano - lo hicieron bien mis sirvientes -

- gracias señor , pero también sabemos que naraku uso a sus insectos venenosos para conseguir los fragmentos de la perla - dijo kanna mostrando la imagen de los 20 fragmentos en manos de naraku

cuando zenaku seguido por sus sirvientes llegaron al templo de las almas perdidas , naraku estaba sentado como siempre dentro del templo , cuando le ordeno a los demonios que hicieran guardia , zenaku los arraso con una ola creciente y la espada absorbió las almas para hacerse mas fuerte

- naraku , deja de esconderte - dijo el lobo con la espada llena de sangre

- vaya, parece que tienes nuevos sirvientes - dijo naraku con la sonrisa en su cara

- si , como te dije antes , ellos no te son leales nunca - dijo el lobo con vos satisfactoria

- veamos si es cierto , vengan denme los fragmentos -

los dos demonios desaparecieron y aparecieron a los costados de naraku , los dos demonios le dieron los fragmentos a naraku quien se reía en tono de burla , kagura abrio sus abanicos y naraku penso que era para matar a zenaku

- que tonto eres zenaku , jamas confíes en mis hijos - dijo naraku

pero la danza de las cuchillas no golpea a zenaku , sino que a naraku , este es cortado al medio por el ataque de kagura , naraku escucha la risa de zenaku y el se vuelve a reconstruir

- oh kagura , muere - el demonio apretó el corazón de kagura pero no paso nada

- parece que el estafador resulto estafado ¿ no lo crees ? - dijo zenaku con el corazón de kagura en las manos - ahora dame los fragmentos de la perla de shikkon -

la mujer de los abanicos obedece el pedido de su amo y le entrega decenas de fragmentos , cuando naraku ve que eran la misma cantidad de fragmentos queda mudo

- si , sospeche que ellos me traicionarían , a si que lo que tienes en las manos son copias baratas - dijo zenaku sacando su espada

- kagura ¿ por que ?- pregunto naraku con el ceño fruncido

- porque te odio , por todo lo que me hiciste , zenaku te hará el doble de daño , ademas yo planee todo esto para encontrar a zenaku apropósito - dijo la mujer con su corazón en mano

- ahora kagura es mi leal sirvienta y es mas fuerte que todos tus hijos , la diferencia es que yo la controlo - dijo zenaku

- si amo , usted me controla - dijo ella repitiendo lo que dijo zenaku

- ahora naraku ¿ te llevo de nueva cuenta al infierno ? - pregunto el lobo

continuara...


	15. la exterminadora y el cazador

**la exterminadora y el cazador **

zenaku esta con colmillo maldito desenfundado a colmillo maldito y kagua tenia su abanico en las manos , naraku tomo sus manos y las entrelazo , hakkudoshi y kanna estaba junto al el

- bien zenaku , parece que quieres matarme - dijo naraku con tono serio

- adivinaste maldito , ahora terminare con mi trabajo - dijo zenaku

el demonio creo varias serpientes de sus espaldas , naraku se levanto con un tono serio y ataco a zenaku , el lo esquivo y le lanzo una ola creciente que corto las cabezas de las serpientes , el veneno comenzó a salir de a chorros , zenaku cargo su espada en su hombro y naraku miro a kagura y cambio la dirección del veneno para atacar a kagura

- miserable , esto es entre tu y yo - dijo zenaku

el veneno de naraku se lanza contra la traidora de kagura , cuando zenaku la cargo en sus brazos dio un salto para poner a resguardo a la mujer de abanicos

- kagura , vete de aquí - dijo zenaku dando la espalda

- pero no quiero dejarte - dijo ella con su mano en el hombro de zenaku

- ¡ kagura , dije que te vallas ! -

cuando la mujer de ojos rojos vio los ojos de zenaku , ella vio que se la iris se volvio marron como los ojos de un humano , cuando kagura se escapa , naraku trata de atraparla con un brazo , pero zenaku lo corta con su espada , mientras el veneno se dispersaba por todo el campo de batalla

- sabes que tu veneno no sirve conmigo - dijo zenaku aterrizando frente a naraku

- no dejare que me toques con esta espada tan débil - dijo naraku

el cazador de almas se lanza y le corta los brazos extras a naraku , cuando este aterrizo detras del demonio lo ataca con una ola creciente , el cuerpo de naraku cae al suelo y se levanta con el cuerpo de una araña

- no aprendes , tus trucos no sirven conmigo - dijo el cazador

cuando un bumerán sale de entre los arboles , golpeando las piernas de araña de naraku , el le lanza su seda venenosa a sango , zenaku la cubre con su espada que absorbe el impacto de la seda venenosa

- kyo , gracias por salvarme - dijo la chica mirando los ojos humanos de zenaku

- no se quien demonios es kyo , pero vete de este lugar , es mi cacería no la tuya - dijo zenaku mientras giraba su espada en forma circular

la exterminadora no escucha y le lanza su bumerán de nuevo , cuando naraku se vuelve en forma de serpiente , zenaku envolvió su hoja en llamas para atacar a naraku

- ahora sentirás el poder de colmillo maldito -

- no creo , si te mueves contaminare todo con veneno y la exterminadora morirá - dijo naraku con los brazos y las pinzas en el cuerpo

- haz lo que quieras , los humanos son todos iguales para mi - dijo zenaku con tono desafiante

- como quieras... cazador -

- ! ola llameante de la maldición ¡ - grito el cazador de almas

- ¿ que demonios es eso ? -

la ola de fuego golpea el cuerpo de naraku y lo envuelve en un remolino de fuego , este comenzó a calcinarse vivo , cuando el remolino explota , el cuerpo de naraku estaba carbonizado y hecho pedazos

- ¿ duele verdad ? , ¿ no te trae recuerdos ? - se burlo el cazador

- no , ¿ que me hiciste ? -

- la ola llameante de la maldición es un ataque que te permite ver lo peor de tu vida , por desgracia aun le temes al fuego - se burlo el cazador con colmillo maldito en el hombro

- alejate o la mujer se muere - amenazo a sango

- haz lo que quieras , tarde o temprano tienen que morir - dijo descargando su espada - y como no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo -

naraku comenzó a correr en dirección a su castillo , cuando entro , las escaleras eran interminables , sango entro con zenaku a las escaleras , cuando ellos comenzaron a correr para buscar a naraku , este le lanza varias serpientes , sango las destroza con su bumerán , zenaku da un salto y usa la ola creciente para exterminarlas

- hacemos un gran equipo ¿ verdad kyo ? -

- no me llames asi o yo mismo te entregare a las serpientes de naraku - amenazo el lobo

los dos comenzaron a correr , cuando entraron por las escaleras , naraku trataba de matarlos con trampas , mientras zenaku tomo su espada para cubrir el cuerpo de sango , ella sabia que su hermano la estaba protegiendo por mas que lo negara

- escuche zenaku , ¿ que pasara cuando mates a naraku ? ¿ crees que sera el fin ? - pregunto la joven exterminadora

- sera el fin para el y yo volveré a la guardia que tenia antes de encontrarme con todos ustedes - dijo el lobo

mientras estaba subiendo , naraku soltó su veneno de color violeta oscuro , zenaku tenia mas posibilidades de sobrevivir , sango se puso su mascara pero no se serviría de nada , zenaku hizo lo único que se le ocurrió por instinto , el se saco la mascara y le tapo la cara a sango , mientras el trataba de no respirar

- ¡ hermano ! - grito ella cuando vio la cara de zenaku , era un humano en una armadura de demonio

- no soy tu maldito hermano - dijo zenaku a medio desmayar por le veneno

cuando subían las escaleras , sango se saco la mascara y se la dio a zenaku para que respirara , el dio un respiro y le puso la mascara a sango , cuando llegaron al final de la escaleras , zenaku estaba muy debilitado , sango lo tomo del cuerpo para ponerlo de pie , mientras veían que naraku ya no estaba mas

- maldita seas naraku , no te podrás esconder para siempre - dijo el lobo

cuando el cazador tomo a sango por debajo de los brazos dio un salto cayo a tierra , el cazador seguía con los pulmones lleno de veneno mientras sango estaba un poco mareada por el veneno de naraku , el cazador se puso la mascara y se escapa torpemente a los bosques , sango lo sigue , pero zenaku a aleja con una ola creciente al suelo

- maldita sea , ¿ por que demonios casi di mi vida por esa humana ? - se pregunto en voz alta el cazador

cuando llego , kagura estaba muy preocupada por el , zenaku se tambaleo , hasta estar frete de kagura , ella lo tomo del cuerpo y zenaku le pidió que se fuera , cuando cayo inconsciente , kagura le saco la mascara para poder ver su cara humana , el cazador estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras su respiración era muy débil

- zenaku , ¿ por que te escondes detras de una mascara ? - dijo ella mirando los labios del cazador - a fin de cuenta , gracias por salvarme de naraku -

cuando kagura acerca sus labios a los de zenaku , ella lo beso tierna mente , pero zenaku seguía inconsciente , kagura carga la cabeza de zenaku en su cuerpo para esperar a que el se recuperara , ella sentía que su corazón latía aceleradamente cuando vio la cara humana de zenaku , ahora ella esperaría a que el cazador despertara

continuara...


	16. el cazador de almas vs cazador de almas

**el cazador de almas vs el cazador de almas  
**

zenaku sentia la briza sobre su cara , cuando abre lentamente los ojos ve a kagura con una sonrisa simple en su cara , el cazador se levanta y sentia en su nuca las piernas de la mujer de abanicos , ella se apega mas a el para hablarle pero lo primero que se siente de zenaku

- ¿ por que me sacaste la mascara ? - pregunto el lobo de malos modos

- zenaku , no podias respirar y estuve esperando toda la noche a tu lado para que despertaras - dijo ella junto al cuerpo del cazador

- nunca me quites la mascara o te asesino ¿ esta claro ? - dijo zenaku tomando la mascara de lobo

- escucha , tenias mucho veneno en los pulmones y te ayude a respirar ¿ tiene algo de malo ? - pregunto ella mirando los ojos humanos de zenaku

- para mi sitiene algo de malo - dijo zenaku con las manos en la mascara

- espera , dejame ver tus ojos una vez mas -

-¿ por que quieres ver mis ojos humanos ? ¿ que ganarias con eso ? - pregunto el lobo

- porque creo que son hermosos , son realmente hermosos -

zenaku se acerco mas a kagura y ella se acerco a los labios del lobo , cuando los estaba por juntar con los de el , zenaku se pone la mascara cortando la ilusion de kagura , el cazador se pone de pie para cazar algo de comer y kagura se queda mirando el piso

- ¿ te quedaras ahi todo el dia ? -

- ¿ a donde iremos ? - pregunto kagura con sus ojos puesto en el cazador de almas

- yo ire por algo de comer , tu haz lo que quieras - dijo zenaku enfundando a colmillo maldito

- zenaku espera , si somos amigos tendrias que escucharme de vez en cuando ¿ no ? - dijo kagura con voz a medio quebrar

- no somos amigos - dijo mirando a kagura - solo eres la basura que sigue mis ordenes al pie de la letra ...por ahora -

el cazador de almas le dio la espalda a la mujer de los vientos para entrar a los bosques , kagura solo se sento al borde del rio para tratar de lamentarse , cuando ella deja caer una lagrima en el agua escucha la voz de zenaku

- escucha , si quieres venir no te esperare para siempre - dijo el lobo con su cara humana

- zenaku ...-

- cierra la boca y camina - dijo el cazador sin mascara

la mujer de los vientos se apresuro para alcanzar al cazador , cuando noto que la cara de zenaku en humana no era parecida a la mascara , ella noto los ojos de la mascara y luego los ojos de zenaku , sus ojos humanos eran mas frios que los de la mascara , mientras ella lo miraba , el cazador nota la mirada de kagura y frunse el ceño de un modo violento , cuando kagura nota la mirada de zenaku esta se pone firme y trata de ignorar al cazador

- ¿ por que eres tan terca en mirar mis ojos ? - le pregunto el cazador rompiendo el silencio

- bueno , tienes unos ojos hermosos - dijo kagura apenada

- ¿ es por eso que me besaste anoche ? - le replico el joven de armadura negra

- no , lo hice por que te estabas sofocando - trato de confesar kagura

- no me mientas , odio que mientan en mi cara - dijo el lobo con sus garras de fuera

- es verdad , ingeriste una cantidad peligrosa de veneno y no podias respirar - dijo kagura tomando la mano de zenaku

el lobo se solto de malos modos y dio un salto a los arboles , cuando salio corriendo el estaba inundado por los pensamientos sobre kagura y sus deseos

_- ¿ por que me importa tanto kagura ? -_ penso el lobo sin poder responderse

cuando ella logro alcanzar a zenaku , vio que en frente tenia otro zenaku muy parecido a el pero con ojos rojos , tenia la mascara de lobo , lo que lo diferenciaba es que uno mostraba su cara humana y el otro no

- ¿ eres un engendro de naraku ? - dijo kyo con sus garras de fuera

- y tu eres el original , no pareces tan fuerte - dijo la copia con sus garras de lobo

- que truco mas patetico y estupido , es evidente que el original siempre gana - dijo kyo confiado

kyo ataco a la copia de naraku con sus garras de lobo pero no le hace daño alguno , el lobo le trata de dar un rodillazo pero el lo frena con sus manos y gira cayendo detras de la copia , kyo le patea la espalda con fuerza y arroja al fraude al suelo , cuando cae , kyo desenfunda a colmillo maldito y usa una ola creciente en contra de su clon

- desaparece , ola creciente - grito kyo atacando al lobo

- giro de tornado -

- es un bastardo - dijo kyo viendo el contra ataque de zenaku

el remolino le devolvio la ola creciente a kyo quien la esquivo sin problemas , cuando el lo ataca de nuevo ,el clon creo una ola creciente y kyo abre un giro de tornado para retener el ataque de zenaku , cuando el joven de ojos marrones da un salto trata de cortar a su clon con colmillo maldito pero este la bloquea quedando los dos de rente

- ves es facil saber que haras - dijo la copia

- eso es por que pensamos iguales , pero tengo algo que no tienes miserable - dijo kyo viendo los ojos rojos de zenaku

el cazador se separo del lobo , cuando zenaku comenzo a abanicar su espada le lanza una lluvia de ola crecientes , kyo las esquivaba con facilidad , pero cuando nota que zenaku tiene a kagura con su espada , kyo sintio una presion en el pecho

- tira tu espada o la mujer se muere - dijo el clon de ojos rojos

- que truco mas estupido - dijo kyo con su espada apunto de atacar

- entonces decide ¿ tu espada ? o ¿ la mujer ? -

continuara...


	17. la verdadera cara de zenaku

**la verdadera cara de zenaku **

- haz lo que quieras no me interesa - dijo kyo con su espada en mano

- espera ¿ me dejaras sola ? - protesto kagura con el filo de la espada en el cuello

- ¡ cierra la boca ! , tu solo eres un estorbo - dijo kyo con la ira de su cuerpo

zenaku soltó a kagura y kyo lo ataca con una ola creciente , pero zenaku la bloquea , cuando kagura lo ataca con su danza de las cuchillas

- eres una estúpida kagura - dijo kyo con tono de ira

- a mi no me usa nadie - dijo la joven de abanicos - danza de las serpientes -

- ola creciente -

los poderes de zenaku cortan las serpientes de kagura , pero kyo se pone en frente de ella y usa su giro de tornado para bloquear el ataque de zenaku , el joven de ojos marrones se lanza contra el

- garras de lobo -

el joven de ojos ataco a zenaku , pero este usa sus cuchillas afilada y logra derribar al cazador , pero antes de caer apoya sus manos en el suelo y gira con forma de acróbata

- ja , esos ataques son los míos , no te servirá de nada zenaku - dijo kyo

- espera , si tiene tus poderes ¿ como harás para derrotarlo ?- pregunto kagura

el joven se despojo de su armadura y dejo ver su torso al descubierto , cuando sus pantalones negros sueltos flameaban en el viento , el joven le dio la espalda , zenaku se voltea también

- nos vamos kagura - dijo kyo con su espada en el hombro

- si , escucha , solo quiero darte las gracias por salvarme - dijo kagura

el joven de ojos marrones abrazo a la mujer con mirada seria y ella desliza su mano por en abdomen del joven , cuando se despega , kagura trato de besar a kyo , pero este la detiene apretando su mandíbula

- no me agradezcas por eso - dijo kyo apretando la boca de kagura

- ¿ te iras con el torso al descubierto ?- pregunto kagura con la punta del abanico sobre los labios

el joven no dijo nada y siguio caminando descalzo con el torso al descubierto y con colmillo maldito sobre su hombro , mientras caminaban , kyo escucha los aullidos de zenaku que se sentían de lejos , cuando inuyasha , miroku , sango , kohaku , aome , koga y ayame escuchan el aullido

- maldición , zenaku esta cerca - dijo el joven de ojos ámbar

- ese maldito no me vencerá esta vez , lo hare pagar por matarme - dijo koga

los dos comenzaron a discutir , cuando de las sombra se veían unos ojos rojos , todos se pusieron de pie para pelear contra zenaku , cuando vieron al cazador ellos se pusieron en guardia , pero antes del ataque se escucha el filo de la ola creciente

- ¡ son dos zenaku ! - dijo inuyasha

- no , el es mi hermano kyo - dijo sango - hermanos ¿ eres tu ?-

el joven de ojos marrones bajo con colmillo maldito en su hombro , cuando se puso al lado de kohaku , lo mira y sigue su camino , inuyasha saca a colmillo de acero para ayudar a kyo

- ¿ que demonios crees que haces ? - dijo kyo mirando a inuyasha

- ¿ que mas crees ? , voy a matar a zenaku - dijo el joven pelo plateado

- si claro , como si pudieras ganarle - dijo el joven de torso suelto

- sabes ahora no tienes armadura , puedo atravesarte como si nada - dijo inuyasha

- no necesito mi armadura para poder vencer a este maldito -

- escucha , el poder de colmillo maldito no lo usas todo , creo que es hora que muestres el verdadero poder de tu espada - dijo el joven de ropa roja

- tal vez , pero ese miserable tiene todos mis poderes , si aprende la ola de fuego puede que los mate a todos - dijo

- no importa , úsalo o te haré pedazos - dijo inuyasha con una risa en la cara

- hermano , peleare contigo - dijo kohaku

- no soy tu hermano , ademas un gusano como tu seria mas estorbo que ayuda - dijo kyo con la mirada en zenaku

- bueno , ahora tendré a colmillo de acero y colmillo maldito - dijo el lobo

- ven por mi espada , digo si te atreves - desafió kyo

el lobo ataca con su espada , inuyasha y kyo lo esquivan , cuando atacan al mismo tiempo con el viento cortante y la ola creciente , zenaku creo un giro de tornado para bloquear y les devuelve el ataque , los dos lo esquivan el ataque , pero cuando zenaku estaba a punto de atacar se detiene

- parece que también tendré a colmillo sagrado - dijo el lobo oliendo a sesshomaru

- parece que zenaku tiene un lado humano - dijo mirando a kyo

- no te preocupes , me encargare de recuperar mi armadura y tan pronto los tenga te matare - dijo el joven de ojos marrones

- lo dudo , si naraku lo creo no creo que sea tan simple , debe haber una trampa en esto - dijo el demonio

- si lo creo naraku no debe ser nada bueno - dijo inuyasha

el joven de ojos ambar lo ataca con su espada pero zenaku lo atrapa , cuando sesshomaru lo ataca con colmillo sagrado , kyo lo ataca con la garra de los siete dragones , pero el lobo lo atrapa con sus piernas

- kyo , eres muy tonto - dijo zenaku

- ¿ estas seguro ? -

el lobo ve que kyo lo toma de las piernas , cuando lo arroja , kagura lo ataca con la danza de las cuchillas , zenaku , los esquiva y se para en la copa de un árbol , el lobo mira a kyo con gran ira , cuando de una nube de color violeta sale el cuerpo de naraku

- parece que conocen a mi nuevo sirviente - dijo naraku

- no me digas , eres tan cobarde que envías a otros a hacer tu trabajo - dijo kyo

- bueno , tu eres muy molesto , pero ahora que tienes que pelear contra ti mismo es mas difícil ¿ no ? - dijo naraku

- no , porque si uso mi verdadero poder de nuestras espadas - dijo kyo

- ¿ como que nuestras espadas ? - dijo inuyasha

- solo confía en mi - dijo el joven de ojos marrones

los tres atacaron a zenaku que los ataco con una ola creciente , inuyasha la corto con su espada , sesshomaru lo ataco con colmillo maldito y kyo lo ataco con su espada , cuando este lo tomo de la cara para sacarle la mascara

- anda muestra tu cara miserable - dijo el joven

- no tengo cara , porque tu eres mi cara -

el lobo se dio vueltas y trato de golpearlo con sus garras cortando su pecho , las garras del lobo estaban marcadas en el pecho del joven , este no dio importancia y ataco a zenaku

- es la hora de que mueras zenaku -

los dos forcejeaban entre ellos , los dos hermanos atacaron con sus respectivas espadas a la espaldas de zenaku , este sintió el corte de las dos espadas al mismo tiempo , cuando los hermanos ven que la armadura estaba vacía

- no hay nada - dijo sesshomaru con la típica mirada

- es por que kyo aun sigue vivo , si me matas el volverá a ser zenaku - dijo el lobo

- ¿ a quien le importa ? -

los tres de espada de colmillo atacaron , pero zenaku enciende su espada con unas llamaradas negras , kyo aterrizo para poder bloquear el ataque pero zenaku desaparece

- cobarde - dijo el joven de las marcas en el pecho - kagura nos vamos -

- kyo , espera - dijo sango - ¿ por que no me recuerdas ? -

- no , ademas ustedes son iguales para mi - dijo kyo

el joven tomo su espada y kagura se fue tras el , los tres se separaron , pero sango suelta una lagrima por no recuperar a su hermano

continuara...


	18. los enlaces del destino

**los enlaces del destino **

mientras inuyasha trataba de entender lo que paso con la pelea que tuvieron el y kyo contra zenaku , no lograba entender ¿ por que razon el no recordaba a sango y a kohaku ? , mientras tanto el joven de ojos marrones caminada con colmillo maldito en su hombro desnudo , kagura seguia al cazador mientras miraba las heridas del pecho del joven

- escucha kyo , deberias curar esas heridas - dijo kagura

- nesecito un tiempo para lavarme las heridas - dijo el joven

cuando la mujer vio que kyo caminaba haca el agua , cuando clavo su espada en la orilla y se lanzo al agua , kagura miro el cuerpo del joven de pelo negro , cuando kagura deja sus abanicos junto a la espada de kyo y este ve como kagura se quita la ropa y entra al agua

- ¿ que haces kagura ?- dijo el joven viendo como la mujer se quitaba la ropa

- quiero estar contigo kyo , quiero que seas mio - dijo la mujer cerca de el

el joven vio el cuerpo de la mujer y la abrazo fuertemente , con el calor de sus cuerpos , kyo mira el rostro de kagura y comienza a besarla mientras con su mano al rededor de la cintura de kagura y la otra en sus senos , la mujer se dejo llevar por la pasion

- kyo ,yo ... yo... -

- una demonio con corazon , eso si que es extraño - dijo kyo mirando a los ojos de la mujer

el joven comenzo a besar el cuello y los labios de la mujer , kagura arañaba las espaldas de kyo mientras el joven la penetro con fuerza , mientras kagura gritaba de placer , el joven acariciaba los senos de la mujer mientras kagura gemia de placer , cuando ella dio un ultimo grito , el joven la solto y kagura cayo en el agua

- kyo , ¿ a donde vas ? - dijo kagura cubriendose sus partes

- no me quedare en el agua - dijo el joven de ojos marrones

- espera ire contigo , creo que si todo sale bien podriamos entendernos - dijo kagura viendo el cuerpo del joven

- escucha , ya obtuviste lo que querias , ahora deja de molestarme - dijo con tono serio

- ¿ crees que el amor carnal reemplaza al sentimental ? - dijo la mujer

- parece que para ti no hubo diferencia entre el sentimental y el carnal - dijo el joven con su espada en el hombro

kagura se vistio con sus ropas y le dio la espalda a kyo , pero el no le importo , cuando en la noche kagura se recosto al lado de kyo , el no la miraba mientras se comia un jabali a medio cocer , kagura tomo una parte de la carne y la dejo cocer bien , mientras ella comia noto que la mirada de kyo cambio de marrones a dorados claro

- mañana sera luna llena ¿ verdad ?- dijo kagura

- mañana mis poderes estaran al maximo , cuando lo tengo matara a todo aquel que se me interponga en el camino-

- kyo ¿ nunca quiciste hacer otra cosa que matar ? - pregunto kagura mirando los ojos del joven

- ya tuviste lo que quieras , ahora dejame tranquilo - dijo el cazador

- pero yo ... yo... , no se como decirlo - dijo la mujer de los abanicos

- espero que no estes pensando decir lo que creo que vas a decir - dijo el cazador con la mirada seria

- si , kyo yo te amo , se que nunca senti algo asi , pero es vedad te amo mucho - dijo kagura con los ojos vidriosos

el jvoen cazador se levanto y se perdio en el bosque dejando a kagura sola en la fogata , ella trato de no soltar lagrimas , pero lo hizo , por su cara se resbalaban varias lagrimas , kagura se miro al reflejo del agua y le dio un manotazo al reflejo , mientras en el campameto , inuyasha estaba mirando la luna casi llena , aome llego con una manta para taparse

- aome , no tengo frio - dijo inuyasha

- no es para taparnos , es para que nos acomodemos un poco - dijo aome con mirada picara

- aome , quiero hacerte una pregunta seria - dijo el joven de ojos ambar

- ¿ que quieres preguntar ?- dijo la joven sacerdotisa

- ¿ crees que podremos soltarnos de naraku y zenaku ? - pregunto el joven de ropa roja

- seguro que si , pero ten fe inuyasha , tu siempre ganas sin importar lo que pase tu eres el mejor - dijo la joven

cuando los dos se acercaron , comenzaron a besarse , mientras inuyasha sentia los labios ardientes de la joven pelinegro , inuyasha tenia que controlar sus emociones por estar en medio del bosque , mientras la chica se separo lo abrazo fuertemente

- gracias aome , me alegro qeu siempre estes a mi lado - dijo el joven besando de nuevo a la chica

- de anda , ademas si el hermano de sango peleo por nosotros , puede que lo haga de nuevo - dijo ella con la mirada en el cuerpo del joven - pero me preocupa sango , ella perdio a su hermano -

cuando se escucharon los llantos en todo el bosque ellos se alertaron por el susto , mientras se ponian del pie aparece kyo con el torso al descubierto y los ojos humanos que miraron a inuyasha

- kyo ¿ que demonios quieres aqui ? - dijo inuyasha

- ola creciente -

el cazador ataco a inuyasha quien toma a aome de la cintura y esquiva el ataque de kyo , inuyasha desenfunda a colmillo de acero para pelear contra kyo

- eres un tonto al desafiarme de nuevo - dijo el joven de pelo plateado

- se nota que tienes fuerzas aun - dijo kyo con unos ojos dorados claros

los dos se atacaron con sus espadas para pelear , mientras kyo le lanzo una ola creciente , inuyasha le lanza su viento cortante , cuando la explosion levanto la tierra , los demas no vieron que pasaba , cuando la tierra se acento inuyasha y kyo estaban forcejeando con sus espadas mientras las espadas soltaban esas estaticas entre los dos

- parece que con la noche te vuelves mas fuerte inuyasha - dijo kyo

- ja , soy mas fuerte de lo que paresco -

mientras se atacaron , sango no resistio mas para poner en frente de las espadas , el joven de ojos marrones vio las lagrimas que resbalaban del rostro de sango

- kyo por favor , vuelve por favor vuelve - dijo la joven llorando

- sango , ese ya no es tu hermano - dijo el monje con sus manos en el hombro de sango

- se que eres tu kyo , se que me recuerdas , por favor recuerdame - dijo la joven exterminadores

- no , no... ¿ que me esta pasando ? - dijo el cazador mientras se tomaba la cabeza y la sacudia varias veces

- kyo yo te extraño , vuelve , vuelve te lo pido por favor , te quiero hermano - dijo la joven llorando

el cazador sacudio la cabeza de lado a lado , mientras se dieron cuenta de que naraku estabaparado en la copa de un arbol , listo para atacar en cualquier momento

continuara...


	19. la mascara de lobo

**la mascara del lobo  
**

- puedo olerte naraku - dijo kyo forcejeando con inuyasha

- tambien yo , pero eres muy estupido para encararnos - dijo el joven cabellos plateados

el demonio da un salto y aterriza , kyo se separa de inuyasha apra pelear contra naraku , zenaku ataca con su ola creciente , cuando kyo la esquiva encara a zenaku

- vaya , mas basura - dijo el joven de ojos marrones

- jajajaja , que lindo tienes amigos - dijo el cazador de almas

los dos de espadas atacaron al cazador de almas , zenaku ls esquiva y ataca con sus olas creciente , kyo las esquivaba pero cuando le abre el estomago , zenaku es derribado

- sabia que eras basura - dijo kyo

- espera kyo ¿ que vas a ser ?- dijo el joven de tunica roja

el joven le corto la cabeza a zenaku y la mascara se sale rodando , naraku mira como zenaku es decapitado y la mascara cae a los pies de inuyasha

- anda inuyasha , ponte la mascara para que podamos pelear - dijo naraku

- ¿ para que quieres que me ponga la mascara ? - dijo inuyasha

- el lo quiere para que seas el nuevo zenaku , si te pones la mascara tu seras zenaku - dijo kyo acercandose a inuyasha

- entonces ten kyo , te la regalo -

inuyasha le lanza la mascara a kyo ,pero naraku se lanza para atacar a kyo antes de que se pusiera la mascara , el joven de orejas de perro lo ataca con su bakuryo ha pero naraku se protege con un campo de fuerza

- maldita seas kyo , transformate de una vez - grito inuyasha

- malvado espiritu de lo , llename de poder absoluto - grito el joven

inuyasha vio como la mascara se aderia al joven de ojos marrones se transformaba como si sus vestimenta se transformaron en una armadura , kyo se transformo en zenaku , inuyasha vio como la maldad de zenaku volvio de nuevo

- jajaja , eh regresado de entre los muertos - dijo zenaku

- miserable , no me ganaras asi - dijo naraku

- garras de los siete dragones -

el cazador de almas se lanza contra naraku y le corta el cuerpo con las garras de los siete dragones , el cuerpo de naraku es descuartizado en mil pedazos , cuando naraku se regenero de nuevo zenaku cayo en forma tipica

- tengo que admitir que inuyasha seria mejor cazador de almas que tu - dijo naraku

- lastima , se que el no es estupido - dijo el cazador

- no se de que estas hablando - dijo naraku

- sabias que inuyasha se ponia la mascara , el seria consumido por la mascara y seria destruido por el colmillo de acero y sagrado -

inuyasha miro a zenaku y luego miro a naraku , el joven de ojos ambar ataca con colmillo de acero contra naraku , este lo esquiva , pero el joven de ojos ambar lo ataca con sus lanza de diamantes , cuando naraku suelta varias cabezas de serpiente para atacar a inuyasha , zenaku la corta con una ola creciente

- zenaku ¿ por que me ayudas ? - pregunto el joven ojos ambar

- si alguien acabara con naraku , ese sere yo - dijo el lobo señalandose con el pulgar

- anda matalo me importa un bledo - dijo el joven

-asi me gusta -

cuando naraku ataco a zenaku y a inuyasha pero ellos lo esquivaron , cuando atacaron con la ola creciente y el viento cortante ,el cuerpo de las serpiente son decapitadas y comienzan a soltar venenos potentes

- este es mio -

inuyasha lanzo sus lanza de diamantes para purificar el veneno , zenaku salto y con sus garras corto los cuerpo de la serpiente que soltaban mas veneno

- eres estupido naraku , tu veneno no sirve conmigo - dijo zenaku

- a ti no , ¿ pero a ellos ? - señalo naraku

- te recuerdo , ¡ que no siento piedad por ninguno de mis enemigos ! - dijo el lobo cortando las cabezas de serpiente

zenaku saltaba esquivando las mordidas de serpientes y las cortaba con sus garras y espada , inuyasha estaba mareado por veneno , cuando miroku saco el rosario para usar su agujero negro , pero sango lo impide atrapando la mano de miruko

- no seas estupido miroku - dijo inuyasha

zenaku se lanzo contra el demonio y naraku solto varias garras de demonio , pero el las corto con facilidad soltando veneno

- anda corta cuanto queiras , el veneno los matara a todos - dijo naraku

- no me importa , te matare - dijo zenaku

- y a kagura - dijo con una sonrisa

el lobo usa su giro de tornado para absorver el veneno y lo deshace , cuando todos miraron zenaku no estaba , tampoco estaba naraku , el joven de ojos ambar se preguntaba que paso

continuara...


	20. problema para los exterminadores

**problemas para los exterminadores  
**

- zenaku volvio a ser el mismo , no puedo creerlo - dijo sango mientras estaba de rodillas

- escuha sango , recuperare a tu hermano aunque tenga que matarlo - dijo inuyasha

- inuyasha , eso no sirvio de mucho , pero acaso zenaku ¿ tiene punto debil ? - pregunto la joven sacerdotisa

- ahora no tiene ninguna debilidad - dijo el monje - ahora que el esta completo seria dificil hacer algo contra zenaku -

- maldicion , lo unico que se me ocurre es reunir los fragmentos de la perla y desear que kyo vuelva a ser el de antes - dijo inuyasha

- ¿ harias eso por mi inuyasha ? - pregunto la exterminadora

- ja , lo hago solo para ver la expresion de aquel lobo al ver que es un humano - dijo con esa pose de engreido

cuando pasaron los dias , inuyasha se esforzo en juntar los fragmentos de la perla pero solo tenian 1/4 de la perla de shikkon , mientras que naraku tenia el otro 1/4 de la perla , ahora solo restaba a que uno de los tres bandos tuviera la mitad de la perla

- bien , tenemos varios fragmentos , eso nos hace suponer que la perla esta dividida en cuatro partes , nosotros tenemos uno , naraku tiene otra y zenaku tiene la tercera , solo nos queda conseguir la cuarta parte de la perla - dijo el monje

- huy como si fuera asi de facil encontrar los fragmentos - dijo inuyasha - aome ¿ que te pasa ? estas muy callada

- solo pensaba en lo que me dijo zenaku aquella vez sobre la perla -

flash back...

- si de verdad quieren detener , no desees que la perla no exista por que solo el objeto desaparecera -

-¿ de que estas hablando zenaku? -

- escucha humana , desea que shikkon no exista y termina con esta locura -

fin del flash back...

- si es verdad , si deseamos que el alma de shikkon no exista todo terminara -

- inuyasha , ¿ como podras formular ese deseo ? - pregunto la joven sacerdotisa

- bueno , podrias pedis que la perla y el alma de shikkon desaparescan de este mundo y el de los muertos - dijo inuyasha

- esa es una buena idea , sin ningun alma entre el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos shikkon jamas existira- dijo el monje

- ¿ que hay de mi hermano ? - pregunto la joven exterminadora

-sango se que te duele pero no podemos hacer nada - dijo miroku

- ¿ van a dejarlo como un alma en pena ? - pregunto kohaku

- escucha no podemos hacer nada por el , si el entro en esa forma debe saber como salir - dijo inuyasha recostado sobre su brazo

los dos exterminadores salieron en medio de la noche siguiendo la musica , cuando se escondieron detras de un arbol , zenaku estaba sentado en un acantilado tocando la flauta , el lobo seso las notas musicales para mirar a los hermanos

- ¿ que demonios quieren ? - dijo el lobo sacando a colmillo maldito

- espera , no te haremos daño - dijo kohaku - solo vinimos a despedirnos de nuestro hermano -

- ustedes son pateticos - dijo el lobo de ojos dorados - aun tienen la confianza de que soy su hermano mayor -

- zenaku , solo quiero saber ¿ como te volviste un cazador de almas ?

el lobo bajo la espada y se le vino a la cabeza varios recuerdos de batallas pasadas con demonios y humanos , pero jamas se puso a pensar como se volvio un cazador de almas

- a decir verdad , no lo recuerdo - dijo el lobo

- ¿ cual es el recuerdo mas viejo que tengas ? - pregunto el joven de banda celeste

- solo el de la batalla de los cinco picos , en la que un humano me desafio - dijo el lobo

- ¿ puedes contarnos la historia ? - pregunto la joven de banda rosada

- hace mucho tiempo yo solo servia a los dioses como portal para que ellos se llevaran a los vivos al mundo de los muertos , pero algo paso , por alguna razon perdi el control de mis acciones y empece a masacrar a grandes cantidades de demonios y humanos - dijo el lobo agachando la cabeza - pero algo paso , un humano opuso resistencia y me corto con una espada que era como esta pero con mas filo , luego cuando abri los ojos tenia a colmillo maldito en las manos y me habia vuelto imparable - dijo el lobo

- creo que se que paso contigo kyo - dijo sango

- ¿ de que demonios hablas ?-

- cuando tu mataste a zenaku , la mascara se apodero de tu cuerpo y forjo esa armadura , tu recuerdos se mezclaron con los de zenaku - dijo el joven de banda celeste

- esa es la teoria mas tonta que escuche , soy un cazador y nada mas - dijo zenaku

- no , tu verdadero nombre es kyo y eres nuestro hermano mayor - dijo sango

- ustedes son muy molestos - dijo el lobo dispuesto a atacar

- solo trata de recordar este medallon -

la joven exterminadora saco la parte del medallon , kohaku saco la segunda parte pero el lobo no veia forma alguna

- ahora saca tu parte - dijo kohaku

el lobo vio que dentro de su armadura tenia una parte del medallon de los exterminadores , cuando la junto la figura mostraba un gato de dos colas similar a kirara , zenaku cambio sus ojos humanos y miro a los dos jovenes

kyo ¿ ahora nos recuerdas ? - pregunto sango

- no , ustedes son humanos y yo un cazador , gracias por hacer perder mi tiempo - dijo dando la espalda a los jovenes

- kyo reacciona de una vez , no importa que seas , te queremos como eres - dijo sango - solo vuelve por favor -

el lobo se saco la mascara dejando ver su cara humana y se acerco a sango y kohaku , cuando los brazo fuertemente , sango suelta una lagrima de felicidad , pero zenaku la golpea con un rodillazo en el estomago , a kohaku lo desmaya con un canto de mano a la nuca

- listo , ahora saben lo que es el dolor -

el lobo se pone la mascara y se pierde en el bosque para no volver a cruzarce con los exterminadores , pero cuando llega ve a kagura sentada con los pies en el agua

- ¿ que te pasa ? - pregunto kagura

- nada , solo trato de no recordar -

- ¿ quieres hablar conmigo ? - dijo ella

- no me toques - dijo el lobo

- escucha ¿ quiero saber que planeas mañana ? - pregunto la joven de abanicos

- mañana es luna llena y mis poderes estaran al maximo - dijo el lobo

continuara...


	21. la luna llena del cazador

**la luna llena del cazador  
**

- ¿ que planeas con la luna llena zenaku ?-

- soy un cazador , es hora de cazar - dijo el lobo mirando a kagura

el cazador se puso de pie , kagura miro como zenaku con su espada comenzo a quemar el bosque y un poderos campo de fuerza lo rodeaba , kagura intento hacer que zenaku entre en razon pero no logro ningun resultado , cuando uso sus pdoeres para enserrar el bosque de todo lo que estuviera adentro , kagura noto la frialdad de zenaku , ahora su alma estaba tan frio como su corazon

- ¿ de donde viene ese poder ? - dijo miroku

- ese es el miserable der zenaku , estoy seguro de que es el -

- inuyasha calmate , estoy seguro de que el esta detras de todo esto -

los cuatro se pusieron en camino mientras veian la luna que salia por las cordilleras , mientras por otros caminos , koga se acercaba con ayame , sesshomaru junto a lin , un medio demonio de nombre jinenji y una anciana ,por ultimo naraku acompañado por kanna y hakudoshi

- inuyasha ¿ que sucede ? - pregunto aome mirando la cara de inuyasha

- parece que no estamos solos en esto - dijo oliendo el aire - puedo reconocer el olor de sesshomaru , el de koga y parece que jineji vino justo a tiempo - dijoi inuyasha

- ¿ jinenji ? ¿ estas seguro ? - pregunto el monje

- escucha , nunca confundo los olores - dijo inuyasha

los cuatro se apresuraron para llegar a buscar a su amigo el medio demonio , cuando lo encontraron en el camino mirando las flores que estaban muertas , aome le llama la atencion a el y a la anciana , cuando el ve a sus amigos ella corre para abrazarlos

- jinenji ¿ como estas amigo ?- dijo ella

- estoy bien , pero me temo que las flores no - dijo mirando las flores muertas

- descuida , no tienes que preocuparte , es mas deberias abrazar fuertemente a inuyasha - dijo aome con una sonrisa

el medio demonio abrazo fuertemente al joven de ojos ambar , mientras los demas se reian , la anciana toma su baston para poder caminar , cuando se acerca inuyasha le pedia que lo bajara pero el lo sacudia como un oso de peluche

- bueno me parece que zenalu los atrapo tambien -

- ¡ sesshomaru ! , ¿ que demonios haces aca ? - dijo el joven ojos ambar

- estoy atrapado como ustedes , pero me temo que solo los enemigos de zenaku estan encerrados - dijo el demonio

- eso significa que...-

-significa que naraku tambien esta encerrado - dijo el demonio

- disculpe amo sesshomaru pero ¿ no puede cortar el campo de fuerza para salir de este bosque ? - le pregunto la chica del arco junto a el

- lin , me temo que no es asi de facil , pero si naraku esta encerrado con nosotros , no sera dificil encontrarlo - dijo el demonio

- no es tan facil sesshomaru - dijo koga apareciendo de la nada - me temo que estamos reunidos para que zenaku encuentre a naraku -

- koga ¿ que demonios estas haciendo aqui ? - dijo inuyasha

- obciamente esta atrapado con nosotros - dijo el monje - ahora que estamos fuera de camino zenaku matara a naraku y luego adios - dijo miroku

- ¿ eso es lo que crees monje ? - dijo naraku con sus escoltas

-¡ naraku ! -

el hombre mitad demonio salto con colmillo de acero para atacar a naraku pero se escucho la flauta de zenaku , ellos miraron de entre las sombras pero lo unico que veian era unos ojos dorados que daban miedo

- quizas ...quizas zenaku no nos quiere para protegernos - dijo inuyasha

- ¿ a que te refieres con eso ? - pregunto el demonio

- zenaku nos trajo para practicar la caceria del equinoccio - dijo inuyasha

- ¿ que es la caceria del equinoccio monje miroku ?-

- es un ritual para que los cazadores afinen sus poderes y entrenen con la luna llena - dijo el monje con miedo

- zenaku nos trajo para ser de presa - dijo naraku con los brazos cruzados - me temo que el nos ve como presas y el es el cazador-

- bueno , lo que no me cierra es ¿ por que esta encerrado el inutil de koga ? y ¿ kohaku , sango y jinenji ? - dijo inuyasha

- escucha inuyasha , zenaku le impora lo minimo que nos pase , el solo los matara uno por uno - dijo el demonio

- ¿ como diablos sabes eso sesshomarhu ? - le pregunto el joven pelo plateado

- porque eso es lo que yo haria , los separaria y los mataria lentamente -

sesshomarhu salio de la escena para encontrar la salida acompañado por lin , mientras que naraku se escapo sin que lo notaran , pero koga y ayame se reusaron a separarse de inuyasha , mientras comenzaron a caminar , se escucho el aullido de los lobos , el medio demonio tomo a su anciana madre para protegerla

- esto me temo que ese desgraciado empezo a jugar con nosotros - dijo inuyasha

- si tienes miedo ,deja que me encarge de zenaku - dijo koga

inuyasha cerro su puño y lo golpea en la nuca , koga se da vuelta para reclamarle el golpe y el lo vuelve a golpear en la frente con el puño

- ya niños calmense - dijo el monje

cuando estaban discutiendo ,jinenji vio a varios lobos de ojos rojos que se acercaban a ellos , inuyasha saco a colmillo de acero para pelear contra los lobos , ellos comenzaron a atacar y koga los detien con una patada , inuyasha los derrota con el viento cortante para comenzar a salir del bosque , mientras tanto , zenaku miraba desde afuera el avance de las presas

- escucha zenaku ¿ que planeas hacer ? - pregunto kagura

- solo planeor ir de caceria -

- esto no tiene que ser asi , tu solo tendrias que ir en busca de naraku - dijo kagura tomando la m,ano de zenaku

- me temo que no es tan facil , pero si algo es que se es que ellos tiene que morir -

- zenaku se que no tienes que hacer esto , pero frena con esta locura - le pidio kagura

- no parare hasta que esten muertos todos -

el lobo salto para encarar a todos sus enemigos , cuando todos miraron a zenaku con los ojos brillantes y con colmillo maldito en los hombros , inuyasha , sesshomarhu sacaron a las espadas colmillos , koga se puso en guardia y jinenji dejo a su madre en el piso en compania de miroku

- bueno , me temo que la caceria se suspendera - dijo inuyasha

- la caceria recien empieza , ahora ¿ quien sera el primero en morir ?- dijo el lobo

continuara...


	22. el ultimo adiós a jinenji

**el ultimo adiós a jinenji  
**

inuyasha desenfundo a colmillo de acero , sesshomaru a colmillo sagrado , zenaku a colmillo maldito , ahora estaba atrapados en la cacería del cazador , ahora era a matar o morir

- ahora , viento cortante -

- nunca aprendes , ola creciente -

cuando los dos ataques chocaron entre ellos , se levanto una cortina de humo , inuyasha ataco con su espada , zenaku la abanicaba para crear un enorme viento que le impedía ver a inuyasha , sesshomaru ataco con su colmillo sagrado a las espaldas de zenaku , cuando le hizo el corte superficial , las almas de algunas personas y demonios se escaparon de la armadura de zenaku , el lobo golpea a sesshomaru con un codazo en la cara y este se va hacia atrás en forma acrobática

- _ahora entiendo , con colmillo sagrado sesshomaru libera las almas de las que colmillo maldito se alimenta -_ pensó inuyasha por unos segundos - sesshomaru , trata de matar a zenaku con tu espada

- ese es el plan idiota - dijo sesshomaru sin mirar a su hermano

- cierra la boca y solo hazlo - le grito inuyasha

el hombre mitad bestia se lanzo contra zenaku con sus puños , pero inuyasha ve que jinenji trataba de pelear contra zenaku , el hombre lobo tambien decide ayudar junto con naraku y miroku

- jajajaja , enemigos reunidos , que imagen tan linda - se burlo el lobo

- deja de reírte estúpido , somos mas que tu - dijo sesshomaru con un tono calmado

- si pero claramente soy superior - dijo el lobo - ahora se los demostrare -

el cazador se volvió como una especie de sombra negra golpeando con sus puños a todos sus enemigos , solo se lograba distinguir sus ojos dorados , kagura miraba de fuera como todos eran masacrados por zenaku , ella comenzó a asustarse

-_ no kyo , ¿ que te paso ? , este no es el kyo del que me enamore -_ pensó kagura con los ojos llorosos

el lobo seguía con sus puños , cuando derriba a todos , inuyasha se levanta y ve que aome , sango y kohaku estaba tirados en el suelo , inuyasha se apoyo en su espada para seguir peleando

- eres un maldito ¿ como puedes hacerles eso a tus hermanos ? - le grito inuyasha

- jajaja , ¿ lo dices por experiencia propia verdad ?- se burlo el lobo

-¿ de que demonios estas hablando ? - dijo inuyasha

- tu hermano te odia , yo te odio , naraku te odia , tus peores enemigos te odian inuyasha es natural que te sientas humillado - dijo zenaku

jinenji vio a su madre en el suelo con un hilo de sangre en la frente y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos , cuando el ve a zenaku que se estaba riendo lo embiste con gran fuerza arrojando al lobo contra los arboles , zenaku aterriza con sus manos y cae de piel

- vaya parece que el medio demonio quiere morir primero - dijo el lobo enfundando su espada

- eres muy malo - se quejo torpemente jinenji

- no soy malo , soy el mismo demonio - dijo zenaku mientras se reia

jinenji se lanza contra zenaku con sus enormes puños , zenaku los esquiva y lo toma de la muñeca , con un golpe certero lo arroja al suelo , inuyasha trata de ayudar a su amigo pero zenaku se da vuelta y con una patada a la cara lo lanza contra el suelo

- ahora basura híbrida ¿ que me decías ?-

jinenji estaba siendo estrangulado por zenaku con una sola mano mientras lo levantaba , jinenji golpeaba la armadura de zenaku con sus puños pero no logro hacer nada , cuando sus puños comenzaron a sangrar , zenaku le da un rodillazo en el estomago y lo arroja contra koga y miroku

- jajaja , solo son basura , me hubiera gustado tener presas que puedan defenderse - dijo el lobo

- tu... tu eres un demonio , no tienes compasión por nada ni nadie - dijo inuyasha

- ¿ eso importa ? , por si no lo has notado , la piedad es para el débil -

el lobo ataco con sus garras haciendo varios cortes en el cuerpo de inuyasha , la anciana despierta y ve a su hijo herido , ella valientemente tomo el arco de aome y le lanza una flecha , pero zenaku la atrapa con la otra mano y la pulveriza , cuando suelta a inuyasha instantáneamente aparece delante de la anciana

- muere anciana -

zenaku preparo su espada con el filo hacia arriba y la punta hacia abajo para matar a la anciana , ella miro como la sombra del cazador estaba punto de matarlo , jinenji lo sujeta por detrás y hace que zenaku suelte a colmillo maldito , cuando el lobo trataba de soltarse , inuyasha le aplica un golpe certero en el pecho pero no sirvió de nada , zenaku abre la llave de jinenji y con la punta de su zapato golpea a jinenji en la cara , este se toma los ojos y el cazador da un salto con una patada en la cara del mitad demonio

- eres muy valiente o muy estúpido - dijo el lobo con su espada en mano

- no imposible - dijo asombrado sesshomaru

- ¿ que ? ¿ acaso creías que colmillo maldito me controlaba ? - dijo el lobo mirando a sesshomaru - tontos , yo controlo la espada a voluntad - dijo el lobo encendiendo en llamas a colmillo maldito - ¡ ola de llamas infernales !-

el cazador clavo su espada en el suelo y de la misma salio una onda de fuego negra que arraso con todo el bosque , la tierra se abrió y el agua se transformo en lava liquida , naraku miro como zenaku parecía desfrutar usar la espada

-miserable , esta usando el poder completo de colmillo maldito - dijo inuyasha

- este no es el poder completo , es solo el 25 % de mi poder , el 100% es mas de lo que puedes imaginar - dijo el lobo

- ¡ lanza de diamantes ! -

las lanzas atacaron a zenaku quien hizo girar su espada a gran velocidad , las lanzas se desviaron y algunas volvieron al cuerpo de inuyasha , este resulto herido por sus lanzas , sesshomaru estaba tumbado en la tierra con grandes heridas en el cuero , cuando intento tomar a colmillo sagrado , zenaku le pisa los dedos

- ¿ te pise sesshomaru ? , lo siento como eres basura - dijo el cazador

jinenji se levanto una vez mas para atacar a zenaku peor este lo toma del brazo derecho y lo castiga con sus puños al estomago y a la cara , con tal fuerza que jinenji perdia sangre por los golpes del lobo , inuyasha se levanto pero zenaku de un solo golpe hunde a jinenji en la tierra

- ¡ JINENJI ! - grito inuyasha

- descuida veras a tu amigo en en otro mundo , ola creciente -

el cazador suelta una ultima ola creciente para derrotar a inuyasha , este suelta a colmillo de acero y cae con grandes heridas en el cuerpo , zenaku clava a su colmillo maldito en la tierra y toma a inuyasha del cuello , el lo acerca al rio de lava para derrotarlo

- se que el pelo de rata de fuego es resistente al calor pero ¿ es resistente a la lava liquida ?- dijo el lobo

- vete al infierno - dijo inuyasha tratando de soltarse

- oh ya eh estado allí y lo encuentro muy agradable - dijo zenaku mientras estrangulaba a inuyasha con una mano

- miserable , jamas me derrotaras - dijo inuyasha

- ¿ de verdad ? creo que ya lo hice , mira a todos tus compañeros ninguno sobrevivió , el miserable de naraku tal vez escapo pero no sera para siempre - dijo con mirada fria

- no tienes que hacer esto -

cuando zenaku estaba por soltar a inuyasha , jinenji desde la tierra toma los pies de zenaku y sale de la tierra atrapando al cazador en una llave , cuando zenaku se intento liberar , jinenji vio el rio de lava y zenaku sabia que se proponía , pero el lobo no se liberaba , jinenji con todas sus fuerzas se arroja en la lava y zenaku soltó un aullido escalofriante , mientras el trataba de salir , jinenji le tomo la cabeza y los dos se hundieron en la lava sin dejar rastro de ninguno de los dos , solo a colmillo maldito clavado en la tierra

continuara...


	23. el regreso de zenaku

**el regreso de zenaku  
**

inuyasha bajo al los bordes del rio de lava para poder encontrar rastro alguno de jinenji pero no encontró mas que trapos a medio quemar que eran de sus vestimentas , inuyasha tomo los restos de tela y lo guardo entre sus mangas

- jinenji ¿ por que lo hiciste ?- se pregunto a si mismo el joven ojos de ámbar

el joven salio de los bordes y le entrego los restos de tela a la anciana para que recordara lo valiente que era su hijo , cuando cayo la noche , inuyasha paso gran parte de la noche sentado mirando la luz de la luna reflejada en el agua

- ¿ estas bien inuyasha ? - le pregunto la joven sacerdotisa

- no aome , es increíble que no pudiera proteger a los demás , ¿ por que ? ¿ por que tienen que morir mas de mis amigos por culpa de ese maldito - se pregunto inuyasha

- bueno son cosas que no podemos evitar , tarde o temprano a todos nos llega la hora final , es la ley de la vida - dijo ella acariciando a inuyasha

- pues parece que ciertos soldados no conocen esas leyes - dijo con tono de enojo

- ¿ lo dices por naraku ? - pregunto aome

- si y por zenaku - dijo mirando a colmillo maldito

- descuida , sin su espada no sobrevivirá , nadie sobrevive en un rio de lava hirviendo - dijo con animo de victoria

- yo lo hice y sin mi traje especial , zenaku con una armadura hecha de almas y sangre sobrevivirá seguro -

cuando cayo la noche aome se dedico a dormir junto a inuyasha , mientras la noche pasaba , kagura llego al lugar de la batalla para encontrar a colmillo maldito junto al rio de lava , ella no sabia si tocarlo , pero cuando se acerca para tomar la espada , una mano la detiene , esta estaba al rojo vivo por el calor extremo

- nadie toca mi espada - dijo el lobo

- ¡¿ zenaku ?! - miro kagura asombrada - ¿ como fue que sobreviviste a un rio de lava ? -

- en realidad no fue difícil , solo me hundí y deje que la armadura resista el calor de la lava - dijo el lobo

- bueno , pero aun esta al rojo vivo - dijo kagura mirando la armadura de zenaku

- si , solo necesito un poco de agua para que se enfrié y sera mas resistente que nunca - dijo el lobo

- ¿ como que mas resistente ? - pregunto la mujer de los abanicos

- por que la sangre y las almas se mezclaron con la roca fundida haciendo extra resistente , aunque el peso amento lo podre equilibrar - dijo el lobo

- zenaku yo...-

- no me vengas con sermones kagura , esos malditos merecían morir -

- es que este no eres tu , bueno eres tu pero no eres kyo - dijo ella mirando el suelo

- no , no soy kyo , ¿ por que todos quieren que sea ese humano ? - pregunto el lobo

- por que de el fue de quien me enamore - dijo la mujer mirando al suelo

zenaku clava su espada en el suelo , cuando se da vuelta ve los ojos vidriosos de kagura , el se acerca a la joven de abanicos y ella alza la vista , cuando zenaku se da vuelta la abofetea tan fuerte que al envía contra las aguas del rio

- kyo ...-

- mi nombre es zenaku y acostúmbrate , vuelves a mencionar las emociones humanas y te asesino de la forma mas cruel , ¿ entendiste ? - amenazo el lobo

kagura no dijo nada y zenaku la tomo del cuello y le volvió a hacer la pregunta pero ella no respondió , zenaku la arroja al suelo y kagura comenzó llorar por la perdida de kyo , el lobo se trepo a los arboles y kagura se escapo a las praderas , mientras corría , sus pies comenzaron a sangrar por las piedras afiladas , , zenaku vio el rastro de sangre de kagura y desenfunda a colmillo maldito

- ola creciente -

zenaku apunta la ola creciente contra kagura quien cae herida por la ola creciente , aunque ella lo trataba de evitar , se escuchaban los gemidos de dolor de la mujer quien había sido herida por un taque devastador , el lobo se pierde en la luna llena para lanzar un aullido de terror que fue escuchado por todos en el valle

- no , no imposible zenaku esta vivo - dijo naraku

en el valle se escuchaba los llantos de kagura por la perdida de kyo , zenaku enfundo su espada y comenzó a correr en dirección a naraku , ahora nada lo detendría en su misión de destruir a naraku

- prepárate naraku , zenaku a regresado - dijo el lobo

continuara...


	24. luchas internas

**la lucha interna  
**

mientras zenaku corría por los arboles para encontrar a naraku , mientras corría , no dejo de pensar en lo que había pasado con kagura

-_ ¿ por que demonios me importa kagura ? , ¿ acaso siento piedad por ella ?-_ pensó el lobo

mientras corría se detuvo a ver que en el pueblo del rio era asaltado por un grupo de soldados demonios , zenaku respiro hondo y salto , cuando los soldados vieron como se acercaba

- ¿ quien demonios eres ?- pregunto el soldado

- no te importa basura , ahora salgan de este lugar o los matare - dijo zenaku

los soldados atacaron pero zenaku saco a colmillo maldito , ellos vieron la espada y zenaku los barrio con la ola creciente , mientras los soldados cayeron , los demás trataron de salir corriendo , pero el general de dicho ejercito vio como el demonio lobo mato a sus soldados

- vaya , eres un lobo muy fuerte - dijo el general con el uniforme negro

- por que los humanos son basura - dijo el lobo

- que bonita espada , ¿ por que no me la das ? - exigió el hombre de uniforme negro

- ven por ella ...humano -

el hombre del uniforme ataco al lobo , pero este lo esquiva y le barre las piernas , cuando el general cae , zenaku ve que el humano tenia una marca en la nuca

- eres un demonio - dijo el lobo

- jajaja , adivinaste demonio , ahora tendré que matarte - dijo el demonio

el soldado se saca la ropa dejando ver un cuerpo de oso , el lobo respiro hondo y saco sus garras , el hombre lentamente se fue transformándose en una especie de oso demonio , los hombre vieron como el soldado era un gran oso demonio

- jajaja , ahora si estamos iguales - dijo el oso demonio

- ¿ crees que con esa forma de oso me derrotaras ?-

- eso se vera - dijo el oso

el lobo se prepara rápidamente para atacar con sus zarpas pero zenaku las esquivo , el lobo lo tomo por detrás y lo golpea con todo su puño en la espalda

- miserable -

cuando el oso estaba por golpear a zenaku de nuevo , un viento cortante destruye al oso demonio , zenaku enfundo su espada , mientras inuyasha se acerco al cazador

- ¿ que demonios hiciste ? - dijo el lobo

- eliminar a un demonio que se cruzo en mi camino - dijo inuyasha mirando al cazador

- bueno , no me digas ¿que se supone que haga ahora ?- dijo el cazador

- decirme ¿como hacer para que vuelvas a ser kyo ? - dijo el joven

- ¿ por que crees que te lo diria ? -

- porque si significa tanto para sango y kohaku no puedo hacer nada contra eso , sango tiene fe en que vuelvas a ser un humano - dijo inuyasha

- si significa tanto para sango , sera mejor que lo supere - dijo zenaku

- escucha ¿ por que no deseamos que vuelvas a ser un humano ? - dijo el joven de ojos ámbar

- si deseas eso , volvera a pasar lo mismo , si quieres que todo termine desea que shikkon no exista - dijo el lobo

- escucha kyo , yo una vez pensé como tu , pero aprendí a ver con los ojos de los demas - dijo inuyasha

- no me vengas con sermones -

- solo piénsalo...kyo -

inuyasha se perdió por el bosque para volver a ver a sus amigos , zenaku vio su espada sintio como un calor por la espalda , zenaku miro la sangre de todos los soldados , cuando los campesinos salieron para ver que paso , vieron al lobo que les salvo la vida , una niña se acerco con una flor blanca y se la entrega

- gracias , gracias por salvarnos - dijo la niña

el lobo no dijo nada y se perdió en el rio , zenaku comenzó a olfatear el aire y vio a inuyasha con aome que estaban hablando mientras estaban recostados en las orillas

- bien ¿ que paso ? - dijo aome

- nada , creo que zenaku no volverá a cambiar - dijo inuyasha mirando el agua

- ¿ crees que volverá al lado correcto ?- dijo aome abrazando sus piernas

- no lo creo , zenaku no sabe lo que se pierde - dijo mientras miraba a aome - ademas , uno es lo que es -

- pero tu cambiaste , esta bien te tomaste tu tiempo pero cambiaste de actitud - dijo ella

- si , supongo que siempre tienes que dar un paso a la vez -

zenaku escucho lo que dijo aome y tomo su espada para atacar a inuyasha pero cuando vio como brillaba la volvió a enfundar y salio corriendo antes de que inuyasha se diera cuenta de su presencia , zenaku salio de los bosques , cuando vio a kagura tirada en el campo con las heridas en el cuerpo , zenaku se saca la mascara para poder ver a la joven

-¿ necesitas ayuda forastera ? - dijo una voz familiar

kagura trato de arrastrarse para tomar sus abanicos y poder defenderse del lobo , ella miro la mascara de zenaku , cuando vio como el se sacaba la mascara , kagura vio los ojos de kyo quien estaba con los ojos vidriosos

- zenaku ¿ que haces ? - pregunto kagura

- mi nombre es kyo , kagura ahora tenemos que curarte - dijo el joven de espada negra

kyo arranco varios trozos de su túnica para poder curar a kagura , ella se retiro su ropa para que kyo la cure , kagura sintió el calor de las manos del lobo

- kagura , quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que paso y no me dare por vencido hasta recuperar de nuevo tu amistad -

- descuida kyo ...- trato de decir ella

- no , quiero que me mires a los ojos - dijo el lobo

los dos se miraron a los ojos para poder notar la sinceridad del otro , kagura vio como los ojos de kyo brillaban con son de los rayos del sol

- juro que no te volveré a perder kagura - dijo kyo acercándose a los labios de la dama

los dos se besaron profundamente para sellar el final de la disputa , ahora tendrían que encontrar la manera de derrotar a naraku

continuara...


End file.
